Varsity Blues
by BearwitGlasses20
Summary: I'm 250 dollars short, no car, going to a ranky dank school in La Push, pushed back a whole YEAR, and forced to become a cheerleader. Not to mention I'm constantly harrased by Seth, his followers, and that damn Jacob. Oh, I didn't mention the AA meetings?
1. Party at a Rich Dude's House

**Hey guys! Now I've always wanted to do a twilight, but i've always messed up on it, or couldn't really find what to write about, stuff like that, but i finally did it!**

**Oh, and I just wanted to thank my amaaazing beta reader- -Moon'sRain- for reading my story, giving it a chance, and working with me basically in just one day. Which is great for me because I'm not that patient of a person, so what that means is she is basically just a wonderful person! lol READ THE DISCLAIMERS! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, only thing I own is my plot, so naaah **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Party at a Rich Dude's House

_"Wake up in the front yard, Wine stain on the sofa, I threw up in the closet, but i don't care. 'Cause we're young and we're broke, and I can't find my coat" -Ke$ha _

_..._

I've always been attractive to trouble.

Not that I necessarily go out looking for it, but trouble always seems to find me. I'm not a bad girl, but I get into bad situations. And it doesn't help that I enjoy a swig of the Captain Morgan now and again.

Now, let me clear things up right now. I am _not_a drunk…Even though the events of tonight seem to suggest otherwise.

I only like to party once in a while, on the weekends…err- and Sunday nights too…which leads into Monday…which _has_ to lead to Tuesday- I need a little pick me up in the middle of the week. And then I stay sober for Wednesday and Thursday, because…well...I need at least two days to get the hangover from the rest of the week out of my system so I can get ready to party for the upcoming weekend.

When I party, I party crazy…

Which is why I was put into varsity cheerleading. Need I explain? Gladly.

A month ago today I was sitting on the curbside of Mike Newton's house, too fucked up to really know what's going on. The one thing I knew for sure was that I was currently being questioned by the Chief of Police.

"What in the hell are you doing out here, Danielle?" Chief Swan was looking around at his other officers who were questioning teens who were still in the house when the party was raided.

I raised my head a little and looked around with Chief Swan. "I don't really know. What am I doing here? I don't even like Mike. I'll just be leaving…" I attempted to stand but the alcohol swishing around in my stomach prevented me from standing even an inch.

"Or I can just sit here…" I held my head in hands a massive headache coming over me.

"How many shots have you taken?" Charlie Swan had known me since I moved here from LA at the tender age of nine, when he was constantly on my case about vandalism. Charlie knows me inside and out, especially my drinking mannerisms. Luckily he knows my family so well he's let me off the hook without one violation. Not one.

I chuckled once and, mixed with the vodka in my system, it spread into a full case of the giggles. The only thing I could say to explain myself was, "It was a great party…"

"Jesus Christ, Danielle! We go through this _every time!_ When will you get over this 'rebel against the system' bullshit!" Charlie screamed at me. I lit up a cigarette only to have it and the whole pack tossed out of my hand.

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't rebelling against anything. "Charlie? I love you."

I wanted to tell him the only thing I was doing was trying to get my mother to notice me. "You're not gonna tell my grammy are yah?" I slurred.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't like drinking but it helped with the fact that mother basically gave me up when I needed her most. "I can't really walk that great. Can you give a ride hooome?" I giggled at myself trying to stand.

I wanted to tell him that screaming at me like that was not good for the state I was in.

Then I lost my lunch on Charlie's new penny loafers. "Dammit, Dani! Those are my good shoes!"

As it turns out, I was too fucked up to say anything …

"Oh. Sorry." I looked at Charlie's shoes with a sincere frown.

Charlie sighed. He pulled out his notepad and started jotting my information down. Then he proceeded to ask me questions.

"Did anyone sell you these drinks?" He said casually, business-like voice handy.

I looked up at him with a twisted snarl on my face, a dribble of vomit on my chin. "I'm no narc. Now let's skip formalities Charlie and take me home."

"Can't do that Dani." He said. He pulled a pair of cuffs out of his pocket and proceeded to lock one of my hands into them.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I had a drunken and confused look on my face.

"Danielle Rodriguez, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-" He locked the second cuff against my wrist and took me towards his car.

"I'm being arrested? Wh-Why? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

Charlie stopped and looked at me like I was stupid. I wasn't stupid. I didn't know why he was looking at me like that. "You're sixteen years old and running around here like a forty year old drunk! I'm tired of saving your ass party after party; this has got to stop! I'm not your dad, Dani. I'm a cop. I should have locked your ass up a long time ago. Lord knows I would have done it to Bella."

Taking serious offense, I scoffed and tried to raise my cuffed hand. "You haven't seen Bella in thirteen years…who knows what she'll be doing- Hey…Hey! I am **not **a drunk."

"Is that all you think about?" He shook his head and continued to reciting my Miranda Rights. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"No!" I finally got some sense in my drunken stupor and elbowed Charlie in the stomach before taking off toward the hills. Well… I didn't get too far. I fell over a couple of stones in the road. Not to mention I was running barefoot.

* * *

...

"Will the defendant please rise."

I rose as the judge told me to do.

I was dressed more appropriate today than last week. My blond hair was not matted to the point that I couldn't run a brush through it and I was currently running my tongue over a mint lifesaver.

"You have been accused of underage drinking and assault against an officer. Have you anything to say?" The Judge asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what I should say. "Sorry?"

The jury all started breaking out into small conversations as I scowled over at them. I continued to chat with the judge. "And it's not assault. I mean its Charlie! Half the people in Forks should be arrested if hitting Charlie is considered 'assault'."

"No attitude from you, missy, I'm not the one who got into this situation."

Did the Judge seriously call me missy?

"I've reached my decision. Danielle Rosario Rodriguez, you are guilty of assault on an officer and underage drinking."

I tossed my hands up in the air and plopped down in my seat.

"You have been sentence to a fine of two hundred and fifty dollars, and twenty-one hours of community service."

"Aw..." I whined.

"And if you presently have a driver's license, it is now suspended."

"What? How in the hell am I supposed to get around?"

The judge raised an eyebrow. "There is such a thing as public transportation."

I gave a deadly look at Charlie who was currently standing in the back of the courtroom. He will pay…for making me pay…grr..

* * *

...

"I cannot believe you." My abuelita yelled at me.

My grandmother is one-hundred percent Irish, but ever since she took that trip to Cancun last year, she's been actin' like fifty percent Latina, insisting I call her abuelita, and fifty percent black. She only says the fifty percent black thing so she can say racist jokes.

We were sitting in our kitchen after the court case. Twenty-one hours of community service.

Greeeaat.

Ooh and no license for six months. Just bundles of fun for me!

"How long?"

I twirled my wavy hair around my finger, not really understanding the question. "How long what?" I popped a piece of Bubble Yum into my mouth.

"How long have you been drinking?"

I sighed. My abuelita was like my makeshift mother. My real mom was back in LA soaking up the sun with her new husband. I didn't choose to leave her, she chose to leave me. She felt that our small apartment had absolutely no more room for me, so she shipped me off to Forks to live with Abuelita, leaving me with some fucked up promise that she would write me when she found a bigger place, or some shit like that.

It's been seven years, and I still haven't gotten that letter. So, to lash out against her, I took to the Bacardi at the staggering age of eleven.

Not like I really wanted to tell abuelita that.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Couple years." I heard her exhale disappointment.

"Why? Why would you resort to something like that?" She yelled at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "It just...happened."

She sat down at the table still shaking her head. "Well I tell you something right now, you aren't doing this again. You hear me? From now on, the only way you'll be living this house is for school and that community service. If you ever do this again, I'll send yah right back to Mexico where I found you. Comprendes?"

I slammed my hands on the table, extremely annoyed with all adults in the world.

"Oh great! Another thing to add on to suspension of my license, the two hundred fifty fine I have to pay, _and _let's not forget the twenty-one hours of community service! Trust me grammy, I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." I laid my head on the table in desperate need of a drink.

A knocked came from the door. I growled impatiently at the door. "Ughh! What now?"

"Just get the door."

I open the front door to see- who would have thunk-it- Chief Swan.

"Came to ruin my life for a second time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah it was too much fun the first…Let me in will yah?" He looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from the door. My grandma was currently on the phone. "Why are you here? We were having a dysfunction family argument when you arrived, sir."

Even though my gran is about the same age as Clint Eastwood…circa 1984, she acts like she's a teenager. Ask anyone, they'll say I get my spunk from her. My mom's a freakin' saint compared to Gran.

"Well, I came to offer you a deal on your sentence." Charlie took a sip of my orange juice. I was lucky this time I didn't spike it with any Jack Daniels.

"A deal?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Court says that you could substitute the community service for an after school activity and once a week attend an AA meeting. You may proceed to thank me," Charlie smirked.

My face grew blank for a second, taking in what Charlie had told me.

…AA meetings?

"Wait, hold on. I," I pointed incredulously at myself, "am _not_ a drunk. Therefore, there is no need for me to attend AA."

"The courts say otherwise. Now it's either go with this deal or take your sentence."

My abuelita hung up the phone. "Well it looks like you'll just have to take your normal sentence." I swung around in my seat. "Wait, why? I was gonna take the deal! Take something stupid like…Badminton."

"You don't have choice. That was your school on the phone. You've been expelled. How can you participate in an after school activity if don't even go to school anymore. "

"What? That's bullshit! Was Mike expelled? It was at his party after all!" This was some psychotic plan that the Forks educational system had come up with to keep me out of their schools. I know it.

Oh, they will pay.

"If I ever go back to that school, I swear I'll go Columbine on their asses," I threatened. "So what now, I mean…am I a drop out now?"

"You can't be a drop out if you were kicked out of school."

"Ugh, whatever! What's gonna happen to my education?"

"I wish you would have thought that when you drinking that night!" My abuelita remarked.

Charlie shrugged. "You could always go to Tribal School up in La Push."

I looked at Charlie like he had an octopus sucking off his face. Which was kind of a good idea right about now. I wondered where I could find one nearby…

"Okay first off, La Push is like two hours away! And second off, I'm not Indian! I don't look remotely Indian! I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"You're overreacting Dani. La Push is only a thirty minute drive, and it's not like you never stuck out before. You haven't much of a choice here, darling. It's either this, or jail."

I twisted towards him. "Jail?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to say that." Charlie rubbed his head with a smirk.

My lower lip began to tremble, not sure if he was being serious or not.

He rolled his eyes at me, apparently annoyed. "I was joking!"

* * *

...

The next day I was registered to go to The Quileute Tribal School. When Monday had came Charlie had given me a ride up to La Push since my 'stang was currently under a hood in my abuelita's garage.

Not only did I have the pleasure of arriving to school in a police car, but I also found out that I would be pushed back in my grade. How dope is that?

"This is some bullshit Charlie… how come I can start in my own grade?"

"Because you basically failed sophomore year. If you didn't drink your way out of school, you sure would have flunked out." Charlie continued to pull up to the school.

"This is the school?" I questioned, hating my answer. "It looks like a church."

"Yeah well…" Charlie gave me the once-over and shook his head as he got out of the car.

I figure that if I was going to stand out, I might as well do it right.

I wore my pink zebra-print pants, a black 'Runaways' t-shirt, and tacked full of necklaces and chains. On my feet were my favorite black Doc Marten boots. All in all my hair was still matted to my scalp and I could barely open my eyes. The dark eyeliner around my lids didn't help much either.

I always thought school had no business opening at eight.

"Now listen to me, I'm only gonna tell you this once…Try, at least try, to stay outta of trouble. For me. Please." Charlie begged.

I rolled my eyes, taking my black Beatles bag out of his car.

"I'll try." I said and stalked towards the school. I watched as kids outside the school turned and stared. I reached into my bag and pulled out my red ray bands, making my way into the school before entering completely, I pumped my fist into the air and gave the rock n' roll hand sign to Charlie before going into my impending doom.

Quileute Tribal School.

Eat your heart out.

* * *

...

**SOOO how was the story? good? bad?-Don't keep it to yourselves! Review it! And tell the world! Love, peace and Chicken grease!  
**

_**-BearwitGlasses17**_


	2. Bad Reputation

Heeey guys, yesh yesh im back! okay most of the stuff i def wanna put out there is I HAVE A TWITTER! it is -twitter(.)com/bearwitglasses and don't you for get it! lemme give some shout outs.

SHOUTOUTS! You know who you are!

**SPOtliGHt-RANGERS- **this is for you! first reviewer! wooot!

**paramoreflames- **you story alerted, author alerted, favorite authored, favorite storied, _and _reviewed. **damn, you made sure you got my story!** this is for you!

**And a extra-special shoutout to my lovely beta reader -Moon'sRain- for without all of her help this chappie wouldn't be what it is...**

**TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, just this plot-so shove it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bad Reputation

_"I've never been afraid of any deviation. And I don't really care if you think I'm strange, I ain't gonna change. And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation." _

_-Joan Jett_

...

I walked up to the office, taking direction from some random freshman who wasn't completely scared of me.

Walking into the office, it seemed like the whole room stopped and turned as I sauntered through the door. Well…that's not unusual. I waved at everyone as they pretended to go back to whatever they were doing. I saw the secretary's desk and headed towards it.

"Hey. I'm Danielle Rodriguez. I'm new." I smiled.

"I noticed." She looked me up and down.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked frankly.

"No?"

I ruffled around in my purse. "Cause I have my transcripts right here-Jesus, I better not have lost them."

The secretary started to push random buttons on the phone. "Could you hold on for one second?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, sure I guess…" I scratched my head.

She smiled waiting for the other line to picked up. Suddenly her mouth turned into a serious straight line on her face. "We have a situation here. Code 409."

"409. What's that?" I asked.

"Just wait here." The secretary insisted.

I looked suspiciously at her, then shrugged my shoulder. "Alright."

After waiting in the office for what seemed like forever, two police men showed up at the door. One of them was- you guessed it!- Charlie.

Charlie bounded through the office doors and seeing me again not even ten minutes after he left me. he threw his hands in the air.

"Five minutes. Five minutes! You couldn't keep out of trouble?"

"Wha-What I do?" I asked totally not knowing what was going on.

The other police started to explain to Charlie, "Main office rang in a 409, unidentifiable persona in the building." He then turned to me. "Step away from counter please and walked towards me."

"B-but, Of course I'm unidentifiable! I'm the frickin' new girl!" I still did as the police officer asked.

He proceeded to pat me down, me rolling my eyes the entire time.

"This is soo racial profiling..." I complained.

"Could you please remove your purse, for checking?" The officer asked.

I 'removed' my purse from my arm. "Do I have much of a choice?"

The officer took my bag and rifled through the pockets of my bag. Since my purse is basically my life I put everything in there, Including stuff that really has no business being there like my flashlight, leopard print hand cuffs (at which Charlie stared at me for a while. "What? They were having a sale! And they're fuzzy."), and a only excuse I have for that is Gran just loves snooping around in my room and not mention I not really a stay-at-home kind of girl. I travel, and my bag comes with me.

"What's this?" He took out my weed bowl.

"Shit…" I whispered to myself.

Charlie looked up at me. "You smoke weed?"

I snatched the glass pipe from him. "That's not mine! I was holding it for a friend…"

I shook my head. "This is some bullshit. I have been dealing with discrimination ever since I got here. You people should know better than anyone how it feels to be discriminated against. I need a drink." I plopped down in one of the office chairs.

Charlie came over to me and sat down next to me. "I guess you were right about the whole trouble attracted to you, huh?"

"I _told_ you."

Charlie scratched his head, not quite sure what to say. "Well, you want me to walk you to your class?"

"Nah, I got it. Most people are afraid I might pull out a gun on them to really mess with me. So, thanks but no thanks." I picked up the Beatles bag and started to put my things back in the bag, eating the avocado and egg sandwich while packing my possessions into the bag.

Charlie handed my schedule and I kept trucking down the hall, already late to first period.

At least I have an excuse.

\m/ \m/ \m/

* * *

I walked into Mrs. Karen's English class about twenty minutes late still munching on the sandwich. I took a seat all the way in the back, dropping my bag down with a loud thump.

Mrs. Karen stared at me, slightly disturbed.

The woman herself looked a bit skittish. Mrs. Karen had mousy brown hair that was in need of a desperate dye. Her roots were practically white with all the grays coming in and it seemed like you could tip the woman over with a pencil. Not just physically, but also mentally.

I decided to test this theory.

"Don't mind me." I chewed on.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" she asked scared of the answer.

"I'm the new student. Dani Rodriguez." I took another bite of the delicious sandwich.

She frowned then looked at her roster chart. I walked up to her, delicious sandwich in hand, and pointed to my name on the chart. Some of the avocado was on my finger and left a stain on the sheet.

"Yes. Well Ms. Rodriguez there is no eating in this class."

I raised an eyebrow, then took another bite.

Her eye twitched slightly, causing me to jump a little and stare at her like 'What the hell?'. "Come on, throw it out. We have people in here with food allergies." She reasoned.

I smacked my lips away the sandwich between my teeth. "What does that gottah do with me?"

Mrs. Karen stared at me like I needed help…that is a possibility.. "You're eating a sandwich. A sandwich is food. Food can cause allergies!"

I looked around the room. "Where do you see this 'sandwich'?" I put air quotes around sandwich.

Her eye twitched again. Eugh.. "In your hand! It's right there! We can all see it!" She held up my arm as if to show the whole class.

I raised my eyebrows faking un-sureness. "Whatever you say…"

The students didn't know whether or not to laugh, so they just sat there opened mouth, shocked.

I bit my lip not sure myself what to do myself. This woman looked like she could practically explode if I poked her too hard, so I remained quiet…For now.

With enraged eyes she grunted out, "Just, take your seat."

I lifted my hands up backing away from her and into my seat.

The boy seating next to me smiled and chuckled a little at me.

"Pissing off teachers on your first day? Nice, but I don't think its suck a good idea messing with this one though." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, a smartass.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." He extended a hand.

Getting tired of chewing, I put the sandwich in Seth's open hand. "Dani."

He stared at the avocado and egg treat for a while, raising an eyebrow. Finally he dumped it on the floor, shuddering as if shaking off the feeling of the remains of the sandwich.

I put my bag on the desk and started to riffle through it.

"So," he started again. "Where'd you come from?"

"My mother's vagina." I said without looking up.

He laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke. "N-no! I mean which school?"

"Forks High School- aha!" I cried out holding up a straw.

"Ms. Rodriguez!" Mrs. Karen yelled at me, her eye twitching slightly.

"Sorry." I whispered at her. I put a finger up to my lip to signify I would be quieter.

I took out my notebook and tore out a page.

"So you're from Forks?"

I stared at Seth for a while, wondering if he'd ever shut up. "Yeah." I said finally. Take a piece off the paper that I tore out, I put it in my mouth chewing.

"Well why'd you come here?" He continued to question.

I lifted my straw up to my mouth and blew the paper into the back of Mrs. Karen neck. "Wha-TAHH!" She cried out, her hands flying everywhere. Instantly she put her hand to the back of her neck.

"W-who did this?" She looked around. Her eyes finally landed on me.

"What?" I said, taking out a piece of gum from my pocket.

"You're the culprit." She whispered at me like she was possessed.

I chuckled at her a bit frightened that I picked the wrong teacher to target. "I was just sitting here tryna learn, ma'am."

"No you weren't! No you _weren't_! You were thinking of ways to get back at me for almost taking your sandwich!" She said, crazed.

"No I wasn't. Even though that was an amazing sandwich that you basically _ruined _my appetite for, I didn't do it."

"Yes you did-"

"I was just sitting here minding my own business trying to expand my mind when you cried out 'Wha-tahh!'" I even did the hand gestures.

"That's 'cause **you hit me**!" She shrieked out.

"Woah. I think we need to just calm down for a second-"

"I AM CALM!-"

"Okay! " My eyes wide with fear, I smiled.

"I'm going to go on with this lesson, and you're not going to interrupt again, understand?" She said venom in her voice. "Or it's to the principal's office with you."

"Didn't interrupt the first time." I muttered.

"What was that?" She flung herself over her desk in a sudden rage, one eye twitching uncontrollably.

I ducked my head down. "Nothing."

Mrs. Karen turned around slowly and continued the lesson.

I exhaled all at once, putting my head up and turning to Seth. "How come you didn't tell me about Mrs. Karen?"

His eyes were wide the whole time. He tilted his head some, his eyes never leaving Mrs. Karen. "Tell you what?"

"Oh I don't know… That's she's clinically INSANE?" I yelled in his ear.

"NO TALKING!" She screeched out.

Seth and I instantly turned forward.

* * *

xD xD xD

...

Period one ended with me and every other student running for our lives out of that class. I grabbed Seth and made him walk me to my next class.

"Explain?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders with a chuckled. "I tried to tell you, Mrs. Karen is the teacher with the number one break downs in the whole school. Rumor has it she's been to over twenty therapist. People don't tend to mess with her."

I scoffed. "Nice to know I pissed off the teacher with actual mental problems." I took a moment and thought about Mrs. Karen. "You know what? I think I actually like Mrs. Karen, she's really not that bad. She's got a lot of…spunk."

"Spunk?" Seth repeated. "It's probably her bipolar disorder acting up again."

We maneuvered through the crowed hallways of The Tribal school. You know, I've never thought I would see so many shades of Brown all in one place. Guess I really didn't need the outfit to stick out. My skin color was enough.

I grabbed my schedule out of my bag and handed it to Seth. "Anymore psychotic teachers I need to know about?"

Seth skimmed my schedule. "Uh, yeah! Seems like you got all the crazies…"

My jaw hit the floor. "B-but you said Mrs. Karen is the one with all the problems!"

"Yeah, Mrs. K is the crazy one of them all, but that doesn't mean the other teachers don't have their own problems…Here's the science room, I take Chem with you. " he said. We headed into a random room, around the corner from Mrs. K's room.

"Ugh, great. I hate Chemistry." I told him.

"Hey Mr. Mathews." Seth waved to the teacher at the front of the class.

Mr. Mathews, what I do I have to say about him. Well, he was definitely right for the role of geeky chemistry teacher. Mr. Mathews was like a nerd only stretched out. He had gangly sort of appearance to him and a weird shape head to him. Now I don't really look at people's heads…okay I do, but his was a weird sort of long rectangle shape, a shape you don't see very often on a head. He had these awful glasses that seemed so old, the only thing left to do was put tape in the middle. And his smile was one of those creepy ones from the horror movies, not mention he was in extreme need of an orthodontist.

All in all, he looked like a child molester.

"Heeyy Seth," He patted him on the back…a little too long… "What've we got here?" He looked me up and down.

"Uhh, this is Dani, she's new." Seth began to bring me to the back of the classes when Mr. Mathews stopped him.

"Heey Dani. I'm Mr. Mathews." He went to pat my back when I shrieked out, "Don't touch me there!"

His hands went up in the air, like he had seen on Cops.

Seth grabbed my hand and brought me to the back of the room.

"What's up with him? He acts like he seen way to many episodes of 'To Catch a Predator'" I asked.

Seth took out a pen and a notebook from his bag. "Mr. Mathews was arrested a couple years back for buying alcohol for minors, but was never convicted."

My eyebrows raised. "You think he'd buy some for me? I mean I'll apologize for that whole scene…"

Seth looked at me like I was crazy.

I scratched my head, faking a laugh. "I was totally kidding… So, they let a guy like that work here?"

"He's been here for fourteen years; no way would they fire the guy. Plus, the school is basically dead broke, it's not easy finding another teacher round these parts, let alone a sub." Seth continued on quietly. "Some people say he used to buy beer for girls, and then put ruffies in their drinks."

My eyes widened. "The date rape pill?"

Seth nodded.

I watched Mr. Mathews maneuver around the classroom watching some of his female students. He stood by one girl who hung her head low with shame.

"Hello Samantha." Mr. Mathews gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving her side. After he left, she shuddered violently in her seat.

"Ew.." I said.

The bell rang and I jumped in my seat a bit.

"Yeah. Let's just say I'm mighty happy to be a guy." He smiled at me.

I pulled out my notebook and pen. "Ever heard of Catholic priests?"

He looked confused. "Yeah?"

I smiled back at him. "I wouldn't be so happy."

* * *

Mmkay guys this end of this chappie, BOOO! i kno , i kno we all want more...So! go to my twitter account! find out when the next storiie's comming out, what i do in my spare time, or what i music i listen to, i usual put youtube videos up that i have watch or been watching up so you guys can share the party. cuz i put up good music. juss sayin...Okay I decided to make a question of the week. for the next I put up my story, k?

**Alright since we been talking about crazzzy teachers in this chappie, here's my q to u! **

_**Did you have a crazy teacher in school? Do you still have a crazy teacher in school? What made them so crazy? It could b from giving to much hw and not even checking it in, to throwing desks around the room. **_

**Leave me your answers in the reviews and i'll post the crazzziest answer up on next weeks chapter.** In meantime, message me, twitter me, my twitter account is- twitter(.)com/bearwitglasses- BLOW UP THAT PAGE, i think im going to try and make a facebook for you guys, cause i kno lots more of you have facebooks than twitter accounts, that way you can add me and see all the fun crazy pics, or videos, and stuff liek. Okay? I always wanna kno what you guys are thinking.

R&R! - MOST IMPORTANTE PART! thaat way if you review, i kno what to toss and wat to keep!

Toss?- gross hairy teachers liek Mr. Mathews

Keep?- metally unstable teachers liek Mrs. Karen

Alright! till next chappie! Love, peace and chicken grease!

_**-Bearwitglasses**_


	3. I'm not your Boyfriend, Baby

heeey guys time for another chappie!** but first the winner of last chapters q to u is...**

**-Moon'sRain-! her comment was..**

**"I had another teacher in... gosh, seventh grade I think? He was bipolar and moody as hell. He broke one of those long yard sticks over a table (right in half!) and once grabbed a giant stapler and haulded it at the giant tv, nearly missing a students head. Ya."**- which personally freaked me the fuk out.

Annywhoo, ive got some new goodies for you guys! if u go to my profile pg, and scroll down a little, underneath the paragraph about Varsity Blues u'll notice i set up, drum roll please...DANIEL'S CLOSET! basically the closet idea is just stuff that she would wear, her style guru is taylor momsen, cuz she has bad ass style. literally.. I have in there her first day outfit AND her beatles bag she always carries around! And i finally put up a facebook pg! so u guys can add me and find out the latest stuff on my stories AND my life :). if u wanna find out my facebook pg just go to my profile, and its up at the top of the pg.

OH! AND **VERY IMPORTANT: MAKE SURE U READ THE STUFF AFTER THE STORY K GUYS?**

i think thats all u guys need to kno for now..right?..i think so.. anywhooo ON TO THE DISCLAIMERS!

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. Do i wish? chaaa! Do i own? sadly no...**

* * *

Chapter 3

_I'm not your Boyfriend, Baby_

_"I'm not your boyfriend baby. I ain't your cute little sex toy. I ain't your lion or your tiger. Won't be your nasty little boy__"_

_-3OH!3_

_...  
_

It was lunchtime at Quileute Tribal School. I currently was chewing my bubble yum, letting the sugar-filled gum practically numb my teeth.

Sitting next to Seth were his two little followers: Collin and Brady. I found out later that Brady was the one who gave me direction to the office earlier. He seemed alright, but Collin was another story. Collin seemed to have a staring and drooling problem; a problem I was eager to fix.

"Close your mouth, or I'll close it for you. Permanently." I threatened.

Collin woke up at the thought of his face being bashed in. I twirled my hair around my finger looking around the room. The cafeteria was filled with loud noises and dark bodies that hunched over their lunches eating. The room was of decent size for the student body, and the food actually didn't look that bad.

I blew a bubble with my gum, thinking to myself.

Since I transferred in the middle February, spring sports were just starting. I've got to find something to do to serve out this sentence.

My bubble popped right into my face. "Gross." I pull it off me, half listening to what Seth was saying and more thinking about the after school activity I had to find.

"So!" Seth slammed his hands on the table, making me jump. As I result I smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He asked, nursing his head.

"For being an idiot." I answered frankly.

"Anyways," He said still holding his head. "Spring sports are coming up. What are we gonna try out for guys?"

I lifted my head. "You guys are trying out?"

Brady shrugged. "It's something to do."

"I wanna try out for a girl's sport," I informed them.

They all raised their eyebrows.

"What? You think I can't play sports?" I asked slightly offended.

I paid no attention to the group. As they scrambled to find an excuse for their raised eyebrows, I looked around the cafeteria again. And there he was.

The first time I saw Jacob Black, I didn't really think much of him. He was just some random jock-looking guy in the school with two groupies by his side. In all honesty, he looked a lot like Seth. His chocolate brown eyes met mine. As he took in my strange get-up he raised his eyebrows, so I did the same. He shook his head, amused, and walked on.

Ass.

"Hey, is that your brother or something?" I asked reaching for Seth's French fries, my gum currently resting on Collin's water bottle.

Seth turned and looked at Jake. "No, that's just Jake. Jacob Black, he's like almost next-door neighbors with me. Two houses down." He waved at Jake and he in turned waved too.

"Gross!" Collin cried as he picked up his water bottle.

"Yeah, so's your face," I shot.

I reached for more fries. "I think he's an ass."

Seth ended up giving me his fries and I proceeded to smash them into my mouth. "Nah, he's actually a really nice guy. He wants to be a mechanic after high school, so he fixes up old cars in his garage for like nothing. I don't even think he charges."

"Sounds like you a have a man-crush on him, dude." I said, poking a fry into Seth's face.

"I do not have a man-crush on him."

I laughed, unconvinced. "You so do. It's okay I mean, I've got a women-crush on Joan Jett."

Seth grabbed his club sandwich. "You're so weird."

I grabbed the end of his sandwich and pulled it off, stuffing it in my mouth. "Your mom's weird!" I retorted in high pitched voice.

The table laughed at my ridiculousness.

"So … girl's sports?" I started. "Are there even any here?"

"Not many," Brady answered. "Probably like three…?"

"Three?" I exclaimed. "How many boy's sports are there?"

"Well you see, counting football and wrestling there's five." Collin stated.

I stared at him. "Why would I not count football and wrestling? It's a sport isn't it?"

Seth rescued him from my wrath. "Well you see since girls can't play football is not considered a sport both girls and boys can play."

I turned to him a little heated. You see I'm a feminist at heart, though it doesn't show most of the time because these conversations come up when I'm _way_ too drunk to say anything for fear of puking.

"Girls can play football, the schools are just too stupid to realize that if girls had the same padding as the boys we can play like the boys, even so much as have our own league. And wrestling? Please, have you ever seen a girl-fight? Don't knock girl's sports!" I finished.

Seth scooted away from me some.

"What are they, anyway?" I asked Brady, who seemed like the only decent guy at the table.

Brady started ticking them off on his finger. "There's girl's swimming, girl's softball, and girl's volleyball."

"Great. I hate all three." I slumped onto the table.

"Why?" Collin asked.

"Because I hate water, which is why I never shower." I winked at him, he looked slightly put off.

Seth took a drink of his soda. "What about softball and volleyball?"

I turned to him. "Do you really see someone like me on an all-girls team?"

He tilted his head to the side, thinking. He was about to answer when I interrupted with, "And not fight with them?"

"Yeah-no." He shook his head finding it hard to imagine.

"Exactly. So I'm fucked." I answered.

"Whoa! Language, here." Brady pointed to himself and Collin. I gave him the finger.

"Shouldn't have sat with the big boys if you didn't wanna here big boy talk, freshies." I smiled condescendingly.

"You're like a year older than us," Brady shot back.

"Try two."

Seth rubbed his chin in thought, which was a bit weird to me. It looked like he was stroking a mustache that wasn't there. "Well, there's always cheerleading."

"That's not a sport!" Brady and I replied at the same time. As this was said, two girls passed our table and scoffed.

"I'm guessing they were cheerleaders?" Collin replied, amused.

"I'm not good with females, remember?" I reminded them.

Seth smirked. "Well how do you expect to be on a team? At least any team here, there's no co-ed squad."

I sat back in my chair oddly disappointed. Despite hating his guts at the very moment, and my unwillingness to say anybody who wasn't on my side is correct, Seth was right. I just gotta grow a pair, and just do it. It's either this or community service.

"Besides, since cheerleading really isn't a sport, how could hard could it be? I mean sure there's the whole gymnastics thing-"

"I took gymnastics when I was younger, three gold medals." I smirked finally proud to prove to the guys I was good at something other than harassing teachers.

Seth slammed his hand on the table again. As a result, I slapped his head again.

"Ow…Me being an idiot again?" Seth held his head.

"Yup," I replied.

"I was just gonna say, now you have to do it. You meet half the qualifications of being a cheerleader."

I snorted. "How do know what the qualifications of being a cheerleader are? Did you tryout one year?"

"I've seen 'Bring it On'. You gotta smile! Half the time the cheerleaders are out there, even if there not saying anything, they're out there grinning like it's nobody's business."

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll try."

Seth shrugged. "Don't do it for me! You're the one who wants a sport. I'll see you after school."

:/ ? :/

* * *

Math was the only subject I was relatively good at and one I actually didn't manage to fail. It's because I could actually relate math back to real life stuff. A guy I knew told me he could get me a bottle of Smirnoff, but I would actually have to pay him thirty percent more than it actually cost. Let's think of that as the 'shipping and handling' part of the deal. Shipping was getting it to me without actually getting caught selling it off, and Handling was having the bottle in his house where he could get caught having it. Now this in itself would run me up about thirty dollars, at max. Not only is it a bad deal, but he tried to hustle me out of another thirty dollars, thinking I wouldn't know the difference. Me! When I actually sat down and did the cost it was twenty six dollars in total. The guy tried to scam me again out of my four dollars. Let's just say I don't go to that dealer anymore.

Anyways, just think of me as the human calculator.

They put me in Advance Algebra 2. When I walked into the classroom to explain my situation to the teacher, who should I find there, but the ass?

Also know as Jacob Black.

And who would have thunk it! There's an open seat right by him.

The teacher practically shouted at me, looking at the slip I got from the office. "You're the new kid, huh?"

I little dribble of his spit landed on my forehead. "Ugh! Say it, don't spray it!"

"TAKE A SEAT!" He bellowed.

I took the seat next to Jacob against my will. Not only was it only seat available, but it was also in the first row.

"So you're new here." Jacob stated.

I took out a nail file from my bag. "What made you say that? The whiteness of my face or the fact that you never seen me before."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Having a rough day?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Well, I got frisked the first five minutes I got here, the first class I went to, I was harassed by a teacher who was clearly not only jealous that I had an avocado and egg sandwich and she didn't, but was also psychotic. I have teachers that want to massage my back, and who want me to be one with my chi. I had no money for lunch, and I come in here to a teacher whose name I really don't know or care about, who thinks he has the authority to yell at me like I'm his little bitch. So yes, I am having a rough day."

He scowled at me. "No need to be a bitch about it."

_What did he just say?_

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"DANIELLE!" The teacher barked at me. "PAY ATTENTION TO THE LINEAR GRAPHS!"

"Don't yell at me, old man!" I shouted back. I turned to Jacob. "What did you say?"

"I said there's no need to a bitch about it," He repeated.

I laughed bitterly. "You think this is me being a bitch? That was me being nice and answering your goddamn question. I'll show you being bitchy," I threatened.

"Why don't you just calm down, okay?"

"I AM CALM! I hate it when people tell me to calm down! The only reason they say calm down is so I won't open a can of whoop-ass on them. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"TO THE OFFICE, MS. RODRIGUEZ!" The teacher screamed.

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He's the one calling me a bitch!"

"Alright, both of you to the office!"

I stood there satisfied, while Jacob looked put out to the extreme. "Come on, Mr. Henderson!"

"Both of you get out of my class."

I scoffed at Mr. Henderson. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him.

"My fault? How could this possibly be my fault?" He said angrily staring at me, like I did something. The nerve!

I growled at him before jumping on him and tackling him to the ground.

And that's how I killed Jacob black. Nah, he's okay. Well…kind of.

Who knew that by the end of this story I fall madly in love with this guy? Think I'm joking? I wish…

* * *

...

Okkaaay! Little cliff hanger there, but nothing we really didn't expect right? im afraid im gonna have the next chappie a little later than i expected. me and my beta have been kinda busy, ive been enjoying the summertime and going out alot and all that jazz. one of my friends actually introduced me to french music! so im realli excited bout listen to evrything. One of my fav songs rite now is **Stromae's song "Alors on Danse"**, u guys mite have heard of it, its number 1 on the charts in europe. but be sure to listen to it on youtube. sooo good.

**Anywhoos here's my Q for U! **

**Have u ever judge a book by its cover? what i mean to say is have you judge someone and been totally wrong about it? Or Have you ever judge someone and been totally right about it? Tell me ur stories. Oh and extra credit for someone to tell me what 'ALORS ON DANSE' MEANS.  
**

**Comment down there and the best comment will b featured in the shout out section of the next chapter. K? **

**Remember to R&R guuys**.

lOVE. PEace. CHICKEN GRREEAAACCCE.

-Bearwitglasses. **  
**


	4. Shots

hey guuys I'm baaaccckkk! haha! wassup all? Hows evry1's summer going? Mine is pretty good, I've had this aweful writer's blcok thing, where I didn't really kno what was gonna happen next, you kno how that is.. anywho's i've got loads of stuff for you guys to check out lemme jjust make a list.

**1. DANII'S CLOSET!-chaaaa! **Basically its located in my profile, you scroll all the wayy down to the section where it says Varsity Bluees and u can look at all the cool things that Dani would where in the near future (wink, wink!) or just stuff thats in her closet :)

**2. GOSSIP ACCOUNT ON FACEBOOK!-** So i was in bliss watching some gossip girl and i came up with an idea. Why not do a school newspaper sort of gossip column on facebook. I have a note that's up where is just gossip about the school, school's teachers, and Danii the new girl who goes by the name of _Lady D_. The cool thing about this is that you can **ACTUALLY SEND IN FOTOS TO ME!** Send in stuff liek pics of Jacob or Embry or of crazzy teachers that remind you of Mrs. Karen! All of my wall post will be liek a special note about whats currently going on in Quileute Tribal School. Add me now!

alright, well u kno the drill. twitter me, message me, add me on FB ;p. Here's more Varsity Bluuess...

**Disclaimer- i do not own twilight..lord knows what wud happen in the plot if i did ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Shots

"_If you ain't getting drunk, get the fuck out the club." -LMFAO_

_..._

"This is some bull," Jacob grumbled as we both took to looking at the white wall across from us in the office.

I took out my _toki-doki_ lip gloss from Sephora. Yum! Strawberry latte flavored.

I'd offer some to Jacob but he'd probably be a jerk about it and say it's an ugly color or something. The nerve…

I looked at the tube of lip gloss reminding myself how I had to special order it and twenty other items of makeup and clothing (with special thanks to my grandma's credit card…of course all of it was ordered without her knowing…) since Port Angeles has absolutely no shops worth going in.

One thing I do miss about LA is their endless amount of shopping districts. At times it may look like I could care less about my appearance, but that's after I decided what I'm going to wear, and what looks good. After that, I could give a shit less about what you think.

Mm…well this is a weird conversation to be thinking about while I'm in the office practically waiting to be suspended from school on the first day.

I know I shouldn't have attacked that guy but he was irking me, and now that I got all of my anger out, I'm gonna forget about the whole incident. I don't hold grudges, I feel like every grudge I hold damages the soul, and lord knows how the alcohol already damages my body, I don't need to spoil my soul.

"I didn't even do anything, why am I here?" He mumbled to himself again.

Maybe I'm just weird like that, mostly I think it's the inner tomboy in me. Boys don't really think about holding grudges really either, which is why this Jacob guy is really puzzling me.

I looked over at him. Wow. I didn't realize how good looking he actually really was, but that was maybe due to the fact that I was ready to hurl a chair at him.

His eyes were hardened staring at the wall, probably wondering about how much trouble he'll get in for calling me a bitch, or whether or not I'll be suspended for violence against a student, or if I was 100 percent right in the head. His hair was a bit out of place as well, a bit tussled and messy. I think I might have pulled out a patched of it. I looked down in my hand and there was section of his hair in my fist. It was really soft. For a minute I wondered if I could try and sew it into my hair as a hair extension, but then I remembered I was blonde. His lips…weren't squeezed together in a tight line and they weren't puckered together like he ate something has a unique mouth look. What I mean to say is everyone has a certain position their mouth is eternally set in. It could be they always seem like they're frowning or they always look happy or blissful. I personally always look like I'm pushing my lips out like I'm trying to be a model. His…are perfectly natural. Well…This is _also_ a weird thing to be thinking about.

He turned and looked at me. "What are you staring at?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You forgot this." I held up a lock of hair.

His mouth dropped open. He felt around his head for the missing patch. He suddenly froze and let out an audible yelp of disbelief.

"My hair…my _hair_," He whispered.

I dropped the lock on his leg. "I thought you might want that back. Just in case you want to glue it on or something, I don't know."

A tall man with too many grey hairs to count walked toward Jacob and me. He looked very official and important. The very type I hate. They always wanna bug you about something.

"And what is the problem here?" He asked us. See what I mean? They're always asking questions and getting in your business. I'd just wanna say, 'Who are you? Get outta my grill!'

I looked him up and down. "Who are you? Get outta my grill!"

"That's Mr. Callahan, the school principal?" Jacob said as if it was obvious. "So stupid." He muttered.

"Oh. Well then Mr. Principal dude, it was all _his_ fault." I sat back satisfied.

Jacob shot up. "What?"

Mr. Principal dude lifted his hands up as if he didn't want to hear it. "I really don't care who did it, because it takes two to start a fight."

"Not if one of them is noticeably out of their minds.," Jacob murmured.

I slapped him upside the head. Jacob's mouth dropped open. "This is clearly aggression!"

"This is clearly harassment!" I countered.

"Quiet!" Mr. Principal dude shouted. "The both of you have a Saturday detention."

"What?" Jacob screamed.

"Aww!" I whined.

* * *

...

Seth was waiting for me by my locker when I left the office severely pissed. How in the hell do I get a Saturday detention on the first day? At least if I got a suspension I'd be able to do something eventful with my life, like…organizing my stash, or catching up with the latest episodes of Gossip Girl. With a Saturday detention I'll just be sitting there, trying to hold myself back from assaulting Jacob with a large stapler.

_Man_, I need a drink.

"Hey. How was math?" He asked as I opened my locker.

"It stunk on ice!" I opened my locker with more force than necessary and accidentally hit Seth in the face, causing him to drop to the ground and shriek in pain.

"Oh god, you _had_ to be in the way!" I put down my bag and tried to see his face but Seth kept holding his temple.

"If you'd move your hands…"

He moved his hands off of his head for a second so I could see the welt that was starting to form.

I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and ruffled through it. I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and ruffled through it. I finally grabbed a band-aid of it and handed it to Seth.

Seth looked at the band-aid with hesitance, but still took it. "Thanks? You really do have ever thing in there." Seth replied putting the band-aid awkwardly on his head.

"Everything but my bed..." I stated unpacking a few things from my bag into my locker.

"So, you wanna walk home together?" Seth asked rubbing his neck nervously.

"No," I answered putting my books in the locker. "Not unless you wanna walk twelve miles."

"Oh, I forgot you lived in Forks."

I threw in a pink feathered boa on the coat hook, and stuck a picture of Vin Diesel shirtless on my locker wall. But not before planting a kiss on his face.

Seth smiled skeptically as he iced his head. "I wouldn't think of you as Vin Diesel fan."

"_Triple X (xXx)_ is my favorite movie." I smoothed down the picture while looking for another poster in my bag.

He stood up still holding the ice. "Yeah it's a great movie and all, but I'd take you for more of a… Pete Wentz kind of girl."

I scoffed, clearly offended. "I need a real man, a man who could do a hundred push-ups using me as the weights, a buff man. A man who's above 'sensitivity'. A man who isn't afraid to take what he wants. A _man_'s man. Not a girly boy who wears skinny jeans he borrows from his sister." I took out a picture of Channing Tatum practically naked and hung it on the locker wall.

"But… I thought you didn't like jocks," He asked, clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes. "There's a difference. One, a man's man doesn't necessarily play sports, though he can be really into one. Two, I never said he had to be a jerk." I closed my locker. "Three, I also never said he had to be stupid. Actually stupidity and ignorance is a real turn-off for me," I explained while twirling my hair.

"No kidding," He answered sarcastically. "So, you want a guy who's really ripped, smart, doesn't have 'feminine side' but is still nice, and a guy who takes charge?"

"Is that so hard to accomplish for a guy?" I complained.

Seth snorted. "Anything else?"

I thought about it as I walked outside with Seth. "Yeah. I want a guy…who's not intimidated by me. Who's able to yell and complain about me without worrying if I'll hear him or not. Last thing I need is some 'whipped' guy."

"So basically what you want is a rock," Seth stated bluntly. He shook his head. "I still don't get it."

I walked on. "Of course you wouldn't."

We passed Jacob and his posse outside, and I resisted pulling out more of his hair. I instead opted to wave sarcastically.

"You know, Jacob really isn't that bad of a person," He tried.

"Next subject."

He sighed but complied. "So how are you gonna get home?"

"The bus. Why, did you wanna walk me to the bus stop?" I smirked.

He started to stutter for an excuse. "Well…If you got lost on the way.." Seth recovered.

"I've been to La Push before; it's not my first time using the public transportation system. But if you wanna walk the block down to the bus, be my guest."

We walked in silence for a bit, Seth asking about the whole cheerleading thing, I told him how I throttled Jacob in my Math class which sent me down to the office and I saw the sign up sheet, and decided to jot my name down on it.

"It's cool you signed up. Me and the guys will come down and watch you try out. When is it?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow."

He wrapped an arm around me. "Never had a cheerleader as a friend."

"Who said I was your friend? This 'relationship' we have is purely sex driven. I didn't want any 'feelings' to get into this," I said bluntly.

Seth stopped in his tracks. "What?"

I smirked. "Ya. I only talked to you cause I thought you be a good fuck."

"Good to know it wasn't for my smarts or generosity, god forbid," Seth stated sarcastically.

I smiled. "Hey, I think I'm starting to wear off on you. By summer we'll have you going on a drinking binge." Oops.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask?"

I scratched the back of my head, thinking humor was best to cover the slip up. "Psh, it was one party…"

"Uh Huh. Well you're bus is coming. Here." He pulled out a pen and paper. "This is my number. Call me when you get home."

I looked at paper, debating whether or not to crumple it. "I'll spare you the whole waiting by your phone at 2 o'clock in the morning thing, and not call you. I swear I'll forget this whole convo by the time I'll get on the bus."

He shrugged. "Well, still. Keep it handy."

I thought it over. _Ehh, what the hell._ "I'll do better and put it in my phone." I took out my pink Samsung phone.

"I'd better get home; my mom'll be on my case."

"Glad to know you're still connected by your umbilical cord,"I stated, waiting for the bus to slow down.

"Well you know how moms are," He reasoned.

My lips tightened into a line and my hands squeezed around my bag. "Not really."

The doors opened and I stepped inside with a quiet goodbye to Seth. Great, now why'd he have to bring that up…

* * *

I slammed the door and put my keys in my bag as I tried to escape to my room. I got halfway up the stairs before I heard my Grandma yell for me.

"Hey! Get back here, Dani!" Abuelita called.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

She was cooking her version of chicken tacos. The difference was there was no hard-shell, but all the white bread in the world.

"How was school?" She asked stirring the meat around the frying pan.

I shifted my weight. My stomach churned with contempt for the awful day I had. I just wanted to go upstairs to my stash and make this whole day go away.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Abuelita turned around to study me. "That bad?"

I shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "We having tacos?"

She got the message I intentionally changed the subject. "Yeah. I'll call you down when they're ready."

I nodded. "Cool."

I walked away and ran up the stairs to the door that had Jimi Hendrix black light poster on it. I kicked it open and slammed it shut. I always slam my door, just to make sure it closed all the way.

I put my iPod on its dock and blasted some LMFAO.

_**If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Get ready to get fucked up**_

_I heard that. _I pulled out my adias dufflebag from under my bed and upzipped it. Inside was an alcoholic's paradise. I had everything for Jagermeister to Disaronno. Not only did I have the alcohol, I also had a spare pack of cigarettes, an ash tray, shot glasses, a little stash of weed, and even a bag of mushrooms. I don't do mushrooms but I got them on a deal, and suffice to say they've kinda just been stitting in the dufflebag for a good couple of months.

I took out a cigarette, lit it, and as I took a huge drag, took out the tequila.

_**Patron's on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**_

_**The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots**_

_**Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots**_

_**So cups in the air everybody let's take shots**_

Abuelita banged on the door as I titled back my first shot. "Dani? You alright in there?"

I swallowed and poured another. "I'm fine! Really! Better than I've been all day."

_**I'm fucked uuuuuup!**_

* * *

Alrigghhttty here's my **q to u**-

**Do you have a type of guy/girl? If so, what is your type of guy? Or if you _are_ a guy, what's your type of girl?**

I'll tell you mine ;). I love the strong quiet type. DONT ASK ME WHY! lol, but idk, there's just something so yummy bout them. And when they stare at u? idk...I get chills :)

Lol. but annywhoos, you kno the deal!

R&R

luvvv, peace, and veggie grease? - just turn veggetarian ;)


	5. Meddle

Hey guyyys! Finally bacck! I kno its been almost a month! Blame writter's block, blame all the new shows comming on tv, but DON'T blame it on the alcohol ;D. anywhoos more info for you guyys on the bottom. First things first though!

**Shout out section! You know who you are! **

Aligiah- u actually gave me inspiration to keep writting! Thank yahhh! this chappie is for youu! - WANNA B IN THIS SECTION? ALL U GOTTA DO IS REVIEW!

Alright now, there are several things you could to after reading this storyy

**1. Going to my profile**- checking out Dani's sweet closet, I think she has an outfit in this chapter that's in the closet. **I also have pics of Dani up. **it is the lovely Kesha! lol wen i wanted Dani to be a druken school girl i couldn't think of anyone better to play the part lol. Not only that, but i realli love her music. Just scroll down until you reach the Varsity Blues Section!

**2. Adding me on Facebook, my account is on my profile** - Don't worry its not my actual account and **i promise i wont be stalking you guyys or anything**, this account is basically like a third person view on the ongoing fued between Jacob and Dani, the wall post are new things that are happening with them, then i have notes that are liek newspaper clippings liek from a gossip column, and u guyys actually post pics up on my wall of jacob or Seth, anything realli thats related to twilight..cool stuff ;)

**3. Following me on twitter!, account also in profile-** this account is to tell you was going on in my immediate life, wat im doing, fun fun stuff like that. k?

OOH! AND I ALSO WANTED TO LET U GUYS KNOW THAT IF YOU LOOK UP THE SONGS FOR EVERY CHAPTER, IT CREATES A KILLER DANCE PLAYLIST!-nd yesh, that was the point :)

nd...i think thats it really... OH! PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING :3! To the disclaimer!

Disclaimerzzz- I don't own Twilight. There are many things I would change...including replacing Bella with myself ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Meddle

"_Don't meddle with her heart, meddle with her mind, meddle with the things that are inside. You don't know what you'll find, you don't know what she __**hides…**__"-Little Boots_

_..._

_Im'a zone out till I lose feeling _

_Remember,_

_Im'a be gone way past November_

_Even stay up there, up there_

_Floatin' floatin' hopin'_

_I could find peace somewhere_

_In my, mind _

_It sounds like oooooooh..._

_When I'm, Gone _

_It feels like ooooooh..._

_When I zone,_

_I'm feeling alright_

_I'm feeling alright _

_I'm feeling alright-_

I banged on the alarm until it finally shut off like two hours later. God, I have a huge headache. I wasn't ready to leave the bed just yet, so I decided to doze a little when...

"Danielle! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass up! You're late for school!" Grandma shouted as she banged on my door.

"Ughhh, quit banging on my door woman!" I croaked from underneath my covers. I sighed and resentfully got up. But I took my time doing it!

I went into the shower and did a quick rinse of my filth. I felt so _gone_; it was like I didn't quite get the fact that I was just supposed to take only a _couple_ of shots. How many did I have? Five? I think after that I opened the Jack Daniels, right? To be honest, I don't even really remember what happened last night. My head was about to split open, I felt like I would throw up any second, and I couldn't really think straight. All correct signs of a proper hangover.

After taking my shower I looked around the bathroom for some aspirin. I found the bottle and shook out two pills.

I heard my grandma pound on my bedroom door again. "Hurry up, Danielle!"

I held my head in pain. "Can we _not_ do this whole loud noise thing?"

checked outside for a glimpse of the weather. Ugh, cold and rainy. As usual..

I took to my closet and look around for some relatively clean clothes to wear. I picked out a black tank that showed just the right amount of cleavage and some very distressed blue jeans. Grabbing my leather jacket and lace up boots I headed downstairs. (**A/N- you can check out Dani's outfit in my profile, its number 1) **

"Okay, I'm ready." I told her.

She turned towards me looking me up and down. "Don't you have any better jeans?"

I scoffed. "I like these jeans. They're comfortable."

"I don't see how with all those holes in it. And where's your bag?" She asked.

"Shit!" I rolled my eyes and started to head back up stairs.

Abuelita grabbed a tray of bread and eggs. "Wait! Have a little breakfast."

I held my hand to my mouth as I almost threw up. Hangover mix with food equals vomit everywhere. "I'll pass." I managed to squeak out.

As I ran up the stairs I heard my grandma mutter, "It didn't look that bad."

Xp Xp Xp

* * *

I ran up to Mrs. Karen's door, my aviator sunglasses blocking any light that could come across my eyes and also blocking my fellow students from seeing my black bags.

I banged in earnest. I actually had to stop and reassure myself the only reason I was banging on her door was not because I had actually wanted to be in Mrs. Karen's class, but because I knew this would annoy her.

"Mrs. Karen!" I called over and over. "Mrs. Karen! Mrs. Karen! Mrs. Karen-"

She threw open the door with contempt. Well…Operation: Annoy Mrs. Karen is a success.

Her eye twitch. "Well, I see you decided to join us, Ms. Rodriguez."

I rolled my eyes and walked past her. "Not intentionally. It's still not legal to ditch classes."

I went to my seat in the back of the room next to Seth, who smiled as I sat down next to him. I snarled at him in response.

"Nice glasses." He smirked.

"Nice black eye." I said as I took my notebook out.

He looked confused. "I don't have a black eye."

"Would you like to?" I smiled.

"Ms-Ms. Rodriguez, there's no sunglasses in this room." Mrs. Karen squeaked.

I stared at her openly. She seemed to squirm at my gaze. "The sun's hurting my eyes." I offered her a random explanation.

Mrs. Karen stared confused. "It's raining...And we're in the middle of February, dear."

I tried again. "The rain's hurting my eyes."

"Well I'm sorry. We can clothes the blinds if you-" I interrupted her with a scream that chilled bones. And that racked my head. Oww, bad idea…

But it did leave everyone shocked. Seth looked at me like I had just gone crazy, everyone in class was staring at me, and Mrs. Karen held herself up by holding on to her desk with one hand, the other hand was grasping her chest.

"What is it?" She cried alarmed by my scream.

I looked around confused. "What is what?"

"You just screamed!"

I snorted at her. "No I didn't."

Her eyes went wide with disbelief. "Yes, you did we all heard you!"

I scratched the back of my head, pretending to be innocent, which is quite a feat for me. "Are you sure you're not hearing things. You know they say if you eat too many cashews you start to hear hysterical screaming."

She walked toward me with a frantic look in her eyes. "I didn't eat any cashews! I don't even like cashews!"

"Really? You should eat cashews, they're so good for you." I replied. (**A/N- And they taste good, too!**)

Her eye started to twitch as she grabbed my hands and held them in earnest. "But you just said cashews make you hear hysteric screaming! And wh-why are we debating cashews- I JUST HEARD YOU SCREAM!" She shook my body.

"Hey! Let go off me-" I started, when I felt a quiver in my stomach.

Uh Oh. All this shouting in my ear, plus all this moving makes me wanna…

My stomach churned unhappily.

I'm gonna…

I threw up all Mrs. Karen's face and clothes.

I took haggard breathes not really caring about Mrs. Karen's condition. "That felt better." I muttered to myself.

Seth looked at me. "You want me to take you to the nurse?"

I wipe the vomit off my chin as Mrs. Karen backed away towards her desk in slow motion.

"And miss this class?" I said sarcastically.

Seth nodded. "We'll go to the nurse. Mrs. Karen?"

She held up a hand she didn't want to hear it. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Enjoy your free day." She left the class close to tears.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the nurses offices with Seth.

Xp Xp Xp

* * *

Seth waited in the chair across from mine in the nurse's. He didn't really say anything and only looked at me when he didn't think I was looking.

I rolled my eyes and look directly at Seth. "Just spit it out kid. Don't give yourself an ulcer."

Seth looked up at me. He blurted out, "Are you pregnant?"

I scoffed, and then paused. _Well dear lord I hope not._

"Good God Seth, What do you think I am?" I yelled at him, giving off the appearance of me being madder than I actually was.

He shrugged his arms. "Sorry. Just asking."

"I'm sure." I stood up and began to walk out of the office, taking my cigarette pack out of my bag. "You know possessiveness really doesn't suit you, Seth." He hopped up with me.

"Who's being possessive? And where you going? We're suppose to wait for the nurse." He asked annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow, he was proving my point and didn't even know it. I jiggled the pack of cigarettes in front of hit. "Nicotine break."

"You're gonna get in trouble."

"Why? If anything I'll just say that Mrs. Karen told me to do it." I put a cigarette on the tip of my lips. I walked out the back entrance towards the football field, Seth following my every move. "She did say enjoy the free day. Plus I didn't feel like going back into that classroom. Do you what it would smell like by now?" I smirked and lit the roll of tobacco.

I took a drag and zipping up my leather jacket, sauntered towards the bleachers where some of the guys were doing morning P.E.

Seth climbed up the bleachers, giving me a lift. We finally took a seat, a little lower than the highest bleacher.

I exhaled smoke like a factory, which led to me having a coughing fit. I almost threw up again.

Seth shook his head. "Why do you smoke?"

I took another drag before answering his question. "Nicotine is known to calm the nerves and gives low doses of artificial dopamine to the brain. Dopamine is a neurotransmitter that gives stimulating and euphoric feelings to the body. Unfortunately, nicotine also lowers dopamine levels which make you addicted to the stuff in it that makes you feel the same way that the natural dopamine does. So, since I'm decreasing all of my dopamine I have to make it up with nicotine."

Seth just stared. "Okay…since when did you get this smart?"

I slapped him across the head. "I've always been smart. Sometimes I just don't feel like applying myself in school. Sue me." I lifted the cigarette to my mouth, looking out onto the field at the idiots who decided to play out in the rain. Well atleast it's letting up now. Wait, I think I recognize that idiot…

Oh God. Can I _never_ avoid this guy?

"Is that Jacob Black?" I growled. Seth looked out in the field. Jake was playing wide receiver, running for the ball that was currently in the air.

He kept running and now was in the touchdown area. All he had to do was catch the ball. He practically had an easy six points. I smirked.

I personally think he needs to work for his touchdown...

"GO JAKEY! GO LONG BABY!" I screeched. He look towards the bleachers for a second, the same second that the ball had knocked him in the face. I cackled evilly.

Seth dropped down and hid behind a bleacher. "What are you doing?"

"That asshole made me get a Saturday detention. I need some kind of closer." I explained.

"They're gonna see us!"

"They are not gonna see us! Plus we're all the way up here, and they're all the way down there. What are they gonna do? Yell at us?" I scoffed.

Jacob ran to meet up with the P.E. teacher and pointed into our direction, where the teacher and the rest of the guys looked towards us.

"Shit, they saw us. Run!" I flicked my cigarette away and began to scurry down the bleachers. Seth got up from his hiding place.

"I told you!" Seth complained.

I snarled at him. "You didn't tell me shit!"

"Hey! Get down from there!" The Teacher shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted back. "Hurry up, Seth!" I jumped down from the remainder of the bleachers and jetted my ass back into the school.

I was breathing heavily when I got inside the warm school just in time for the second bell. Seth came in seconds after me.

I had my hands on my hips trying to catch my breath when Seth grabbed my shoulder and shook them a little.

"I don't wanna become a fugitive anytime soon. Let's not do this again, Kay?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arms off me still out of breath. "Can't make…any promises…Why…aren't you breathing…like me?"

Seth shrugged, looking for an explanation. "Cause I didn't smoke half a cigarette before trying to run off?"

"Fuck you…Oh Jesus." I said putting my hands on my head, trying to breathe normally.

Seth scratched his head. "I'm not religious or anything but, I'm not so sure you should be saying Fuck in the same sentence as Jesus."

I waved my hand. "Jesus knows I didn't mean it. Right Jesus?"

No answer came.

"Dani's going to hell…" Seth sang.

"Oh tell me something I don't know." I muttered.

0:)

* * *

As the day went by, Algebra came along. Eugh. Let's just say I got the privilege of scraping Jacob's eyeballs out with my pencil. Of course it was in a dream I had when I fell asleep in class.

When I woke up everyone kept snickering and chuckling at me. What? They never thought of falling asleep in that class? Jesus, I would have had an even peaceful sleep if Mr. Henderson's voice didn't sound like he had tourettes syndrome. Even Jacob smirked at me as I woke up in a pool of drool. At the final bell, I walked towards my locker where I knew Clear-stalker was going to be waiting for me.

As I predicted he walked up with his posse, each of them with a face that look like they didn't know whether to laugh or to walk away from me.

Brady decided to the former. He laughed right in my face; I decided to assault his family jewels. He crouched to the ground holding his crotch in pain.

"Anyone else wanna laugh? Okay, I don't look that bad. Shit, I wanna know what you guys look like after a nap." I scowled.

Collin looked a bit disturb. "Well…certainly not like that." He lifted his finger to poke my face. I scowled and bend it backwards. Collin was the next one to crouch to the ground in pain.

I looked at Seth. "Wanna be next?" I asked threateningly.

He looked like he didn't want to answer, but was obligated. "Did you have a mirror in that purse of yours?"

"Why? Is that some sort of underhanded way to tell me I look like I died?" I asked crossly.

Seth sighed exasperated. "Just check your mirror."

I rolled my eyes, and shuffled through my bag finally opening my M.A.C. mirror. What I saw next, cracked that mirror. I kid you not.

Well, maybe I do. I mean it was kinda broken before I saw my reflection but, it _could_ break the mirror.

My reflection showed my two eyebrows drawn together with a black sharpie to look like I had a unibrow. The black marker also showed up under my lip and chin to give me a moustache and beard.

I screamed even louder than I did this morning.

"Who the FUCK messed with my face?" I shouted. I tried to recall when a person even had the time of day to put this shit on me. I remember back into my Algebra class when I dosed off, I fell asleep facing the asshole…

That Bastard.

"Oh if it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get." I muttered to myself. "Come on!" I barked at the guys.

"Uh, where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Cheerleading tryouts." I answered bitterly.

"Why are we going? We have track tryouts." Brady pointed to Seth, Collin, and himself.

"Moral support?" Seth suggested.

I stopped. "Well actually, you guys can go if they want. I mean...we're trying out basically in the same area. So just meet me there!" I started walking again.

"Um…aren't you gonna wipe that stuff off your face first?" Collin asked.

I stopped again. "Oh, yes." I looked around for out a girl's bathroom. When I found one I started heading towards it. " 'Cuse me." I muttered.

"You want me to hold your bag for you?" Seth called out to me.

I held up a hand. "I've got it."

…

* * *

When I walked into the bathroom, there were more girls than normal in the there. Probably getting ready for the tryouts, I thought to myself.

I pushed past a couple of them, some of the girls blatantly staring at my face; other's tended to ignore me all together. One girl actually stopped me.

She snarled upon looking at me. "What happened to your face?"

I blinked. "I looked at yours."

There were 'Ooohs!' vibrating off the walls when I finally reached the sink. I heard her mumble a 'Whatever' as she left the bathroom. Yeah that's right bitch, keep it stepping.

I wiped off all that crap that Jacob put on my face and reapplied my make-up. That bastard is going to pay. If he wants to play this game, fine by me. I know how to play the game of revenge better than anybody I know. After all, I always win. I glared evilly into the mirror, before entering the bathroom stall to put on my gym uniform.

After slipping on my grey gym shorts and red t-shirt with an extremely large pigeon on it, I sifted through my bag to find that water bottle I filled with Grey Goose. If I was gonna go through with this I needed a little liquid luck and a lot of alcohol in me to blur my thoughts.

As the alcohol slid down my throat and burning subsided, my head felt lighter than a feather, and my actions felt looser and free.

I stumbled out of the stall and out of the bathroom. I saw the boys lined up against the wall, waiting for me.

"Okay guys," I smirked at my devious plan. "Let's go."

;) ;) ;)

* * *

"Okay, guys. You might think this whole cheerleading thing will be simple and easy. But it takes hard work to be cheerleaders, so we're gonna have to go through hard traning." Head cheerleader Bree barked at us.

We were all standing in the gym, all of us wannabe cheerleaders in a line with our hands behind our backs. I rolled my eyes listening to Bree drill us about cheerleader rules and procedures if we make the team. Bree was of course your classic cheerleader, crazy about anything related to cheering, constantly talking about the 'sport', taking it a little more seriously than anyone else on the team.

I looked up into the bleacher's where some of the boys where trying out for track. I saw Seth and the guys in the group as well. As I expected Jacob was there too, talking to some guys that we're sitting with him. Seth waved down at me and I stuck out my tongue at him, Kiss style.

"Practice starts everyday at four. If you're late to four practices, you're out. I don't care if you're on your period or not. Get a tampon, and suck it up!" I held down my snicker as Bree continued on. "Cheerleaders always wear their hair in a high pony-tail out of their face, and tied back with either a red or white ribbon. If you happen to not wear your red and/or white ribbon in your hair four times, you're out."

Ya think she would do this after she found out who was for sure on the squad. But I think she was trying to put some of the girls' hopes up, so when she cut them, they would be crying in the bathroom for _hours_. She was the kind of girl that like to see you hope and pray for it, and led you on to think you're inches away, till she finally cuts the cord. That bitch.

"Always have your uniform dry cleaned and press. They should always be sparkling, even if you're not wearing them. If I see anything on that uniform-"She was interrupted by a girl next to me with pink streaks in her hair.

"Four times, you'll be out." She muttered.

Bree looked around confused. "No Hun, you _sit _out…But if you sit out four times, YOU'RE OUT!"

The girl shook her right ear, making sure she still could her hear. "That girl has some issues." She stated quietly.

"You just noticed?" I asked her in deadpan voice. "And what's up with her and the number four?"

She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Bree was born on September fourth, on a thursday at four o' clock, on her fourth birthday she almost got ran over by a car-"

"Would have saved us all." I muttered. But she continued on.

"She took the SAT's four times; she's on her fourth boyfriend… Senior year, it's her fourth and final year?" The girl shook her head glancing at Bree. "She has this reoccurring theme with the number four. She thinks either the number four is bad luck or good luck. Mostly it's just been bad luck for her." She smirked. "So she tends to get rid of things or end things at the number four."

Bree walked over to us again. "Oh, I'm sorry Chantal. I am I ruining you guy's conversation?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not the only thing you're ruining for me." Chantal murmured.

She scoffed and moved closer to her to have a private conversation. "You know, the only reason I'm putting up with you right now is because mom told me to let you tryout. So get your shit together and act like you actually want to be here!"

Chantal rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the only reason you _let me _tryout is because this will be the fourth year in a row we'd lose to North Lambard, and you know I just transferred from there."

Her eye twitched at the mention of four. "We will talk about this later." She whispered.

I snorted as walked away. "Yep, she's a total crazy. What is she, your sister or something?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "The world isn't that evil to me. She's my cousin, which in itself is bad enough. I'm Chantal."

"Dani." We turned forward and listen to Bree who seemed to be finish with her whole power trip.

"Okay, now that we're done with initial rules, let's actually go into tryouts. First step of tryouts is the gymnastics portion. Everyone line up against the walls, we'll go by alphabetical order."

Everyone did what she said, and watched as one by one all of the girls went up in front of Bree's whole cheer-crew to embarrass themselves.

It wasn't even the fact that none of them were even _close_ to being good at gymnastics, it was the fact that all of them _thought_ they were good. Some of the girls would walk away from the mat on the gym floor smirking, when they just did a cartwheel and fell flat on their faces.

"Please tell me you see what I see." I whispered over to Chantal.

She blinked twice at a girl who was attempting to do a round-off and actually sprained her ankle before she could do anything. "What? That all these girls don't even know the meaning of gymnastics? That they probably haven't even attempted a summersault in their lives? That the only gymnastics tournament they've seen is the one on Stick It?"

"Yeah." I breathed out as the girl walked passed me limping.

Chantal smirked. "I have noo idea what you're talking about."

Bree came over and checked the girl off of her list. "Um…okay, thanks Gloria. But next time, can you actually try and _do_ something?" Bree rolled her eyes before taking a quick glance at her chart. "Danielle Rodriguez? You're up."

I walked out in front of the cheer squad and Bree's varsity judges who were sitting down at a table.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a bored tone.

Bree looked me up and down, not really sizing me up just taking in my frame. "You're kinda on the small side, so…why don't you just do a round-off back handspring."

I nodded and walked back a couple of feet before doing the routine and landing perfectly. Bree looked kinda of shocked there was actually someone on the team that actually knew _how_ to do a round-off back handspring.

"Um…Great! Perfect." She managed to choke out. I walked back to my position on the wall next to Chantal.

"Nice job." Chantal complimented me.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

The day went on similar to that and before I knew it, tryouts were over. All the teams that were doing tryouts sat their members down and had a talk with them about when they would know if they made the team or not.

"Okay guys," Bree rounded up the girls. "Today's tryout went really great. I can honestly say this'll be a hard decision on who makes the team."

"Hard, because everyone sucks just as equally." I mumbled to Chantal who snorted.

"But," Bree snapped at her cousin. "I have forty girls that tried out. And only twenty can make the team. Results will end up tomorrow by the girls locker room next to the field house. Those who made the team will show up after school for our first official practice and welcoming ceramony." She smiled at everyone for a minute, before a look of confusion swept over her. "You guys can go now?"

Everyone stood up and went to walk out of the gym door to the locker rooms but I'd stayed put looking for the track team.

"You coming with?" Chantal asked.

I found them sitting on the west corner of the gym. "Nah. I'll meet up with you later."

As the coach for the track team dismissed them, I ran over by them looking for Jacob. Instead I found Clear-stalker and friends.

"Hey! How'd you do?" He asked.

"Can't talk now, to busy seeking revenge." I pushed past him.

I finally found Jacob in the midst of all of his friends. Perfect, an audience. I grinned. This'll be good.

Jacob looked down at me and smirked. "Finally got all that crap off your face, huh?"

I smiled condescendingly. "Oh honey, that was a great joke."

Jacob stared confused. "Honey?"

Suddenly, I grabbed his face and smashed my lips into his, hoping I wouldn't puke. Instead I found myself thinking that it wasn't that bad, he actually had pretty soft lips and they tasted kinda like vanilla…

_Wait…I can taste his lips? Eugh, okay I think that's enough._ I pulled away leaving a shocked Jacob.

"You know," I stated to the track team surrounding him with smiles on their faces. "My honey bunny is such a joker. But that's why I love him." I pinched his cheeks. Jacob blinked a couple of times bringing pointing his finger at me.

"You…you…" He stuttered.

"I know, my _sweetie weetie_. I couldn't help myself." I grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. Then I whispered in his ear. "You wanna play, then let's play. Fuck with my face, and I'll fuck with your life."

I pulled away and smiled sweetly. "I'll see tomorrow _bumkin_." I blew a kiss at him before turning away with a smirk playing on my lips. I turned around to face Seth, Brady, and Collin.

"You guys coming?" I smiled.

Seth ran up to me. "What's was that all about?"

We had overheard someone leaving the gym, laughing hysterically. "_Bumkin?_ Haha, oh man. Jacob is soo whipped! Can you imagine?"

I laughed leaving the gym. "See, my plan is already working."

Brady looked at me skeptically. "What plan?"

I grinned evilly. "The plan to bring Jacob Black down." She cackled down the hallway, skipping towards her locker.

Seth shook his head. Jacob was like a brother to him, in no possible situation would he ever want to 'bring him down'. But, Dani was his friend. He could just walk away right now, not having to deal with all the drama, and the plots and schemes and…confusion. He knew Jacob longer so he should stick by him, right? But…he was tired of being the little kid that follows Jacob…He sighed deeply and went to follow Dani. She needed him, Jacob didn't. Lord knows that Dani would probably end up in jail without him. Seth smirked.

_'Cause she's a mixed up girl in a mixed up world, And you know she don't mean any harm. So please understand if you take her hand, you'll get much more than you bargained for…_

_

* * *

_

_So there goes an extra EXTRA LOOONNNGGG chappie of Varsity Blues. I really can't say when i'm going to update again but hopefully it'll be soon? just PLEAAZZEEE LEAVE REVIEWWSSS! i kno alot of people read this story and the favorite it and alert it but, idk if u guys want me to continue or not cause im not getting those reviews... **I'm beggin u! plzzz leave reviews or else i don't have any motivation for me to write thisss! :( **_

**_if you guys want to answer the question feel free, know that u don't have to, but here's my q to u: _**

**Have you ever had a friend that played a really mean practical joke on you? Did you get ovr it and stay friends, did you guys not talk for a while because of it or become mortal enemies? It could be from putting a tack in your seat to pouring pigs blood on you at prom -hehe totally watching Carrie last night.**

Alright! R&R and i'll see you guyys next chappie!

_-BearwitGlasses17 _


	6. In for the Kill

hola peeps! wats going on gottah new chappie for you all! i kno were really excited bout that. but anyways, first i think we got some shoutsout that need to be listed:

**SHOUTOUTS! YOu KnO whO YOu ARe!**

**XshoppingshortieX**- thanks for the comment! i've been trying to make this storiie as orginal as possible! When i first wrote it, i was liek eh...nobody's gonna wanna read it cause its soo different than what i've been reading on the twilight section. but i decided to post cuz we needs some good OC's for Jacob, and we little bit more flavah in Jacob's romantic life. and Dani is the perfect spice! this is for you!

**AyeeBrodiee-** lol thnk u! I totally agree one-hundred percent! Dani is very kick-ass! this is for you!

**TheRustedGold**- omg. u reviewed 4 times back to back! i was on my email account when u were reviewing and omg...lol i actually thought my email had froze, and it was just giving me the same email ovr and ovr again! lol it just kept saying, review alert! i was like again? thank u soooo much for all of ur reviews. this is for you!

alrrigght, now thats done, some quick messages. my lovely beta reader **-Moon'sRain-** has a storie up. its a rewrite on an old story she wrote , which is unbelievably good! lol u guys have to press her for a new chappie! so after ur done reading my storie, go ahead ovr to her page, scroll down some and click _Endless Dreaming Rewrite._ it is a edward fic, ndd after my storrie (especially after this chapter!) u'll need all the edward u can get! so go check it out!

also thanks soo much for the reviews. its been kinda of hard writting like a 5,000 word storiie and only getting one or two reviews, so thnks for the love u guys in shoutout section gave. and i plzzz review after this chappie? :3 its my longest chapter! almost eight thousand words! be excited!

another to be excited about isss drom roll please... **THERE'S A NEW OC! **he's totally smoking hot, and** his pic is in my profile, scroll all the way down**,( i knoo theres alot of scrolling!) **Nd its under Varsity Blues OC characters :) kk?**

alright everythings up to date! everything's clear! to tha disclaimer!

Disclaimer- i DON'T OWN twilight? Aww man..

* * *

Chapter 5

In for the Kill

"_I'm going in for the kill. I'm doing it for a thrill. I'm hoping you understand…And not let go of my hand." **- La Roux **_

_..._

Saturday Detention.

Yay for me! _Not. _

I popped my gum, bored, and looked at my nails. I had gotten Chantal (aka: my new best friend, now replacing Seth who was my best friend-until-I-got-a-better-one- friend) to do acrylic nails on my fingers, since she's good with those types of things. They actually came out kind of decent.

Psh, better have. Or I would have smacked that girl silly.

Ever since we both made the squad, we've kinda been attached at the hip. She even started sitting at our table. Seth and friends took to her like she was one of the guys. Well…I mean she and Brady do have there own squabbles now and then, but I mean who doesn't fight with Brady?

I looked around the room at the empty desks and two kids that sat across from each other in one corner of the room. One of them looked like he had his own personal spot in the detention room, since he was probably there all the time. The other looked like he couldn't believe that he had sunk so low as to come to…_detention_.

I rolled my eyes. God, it's such a drag being in here. I looked up at the teacher in front of the class who was fast asleep sprawled out in his chair. But I know that looks are deceiving. I mean as soon you drop something on the floor, the guy jumps up like a jack rabbit…or something that's really fast.

I reached into my pocket looking for my pink Samsung U600. I quickly texted Chantal.

_Kill me now. In a room wit loserz nd weirdo teach. Send care package? _

I closed the phone and waited for her reply. You see, me and Chantal even have our own sort of lingo. When I tell her to _send a care package _I'm telling her to send me something to keep me entertained, like a new ringtone, or a funny picture. Sometimes we even use it at lunch. It's a fun way to tick off the guys.

I yawned as I tucked my phone back into my pocket. I looked at the clock on the wall to notice that only fifteen minutes passed by since detention first started.

I nearly dropped out of my seat. "I gotta get out of here. It's a fricken Saturday!" I mumbled before my pocket started to vibrate.

Chantal responded back with a picture of the Sesame Street gang at thanksgiving surrounding a table with a roasted Big Bird as the turkey.

I started to crack up laughing. The teacher that was at the front of the class jumped up and started to looked around the room for the disruption.

I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket. I laughed again, pointing at the skittish kid in the class. "His wart is funny-looking!"

The kid looked at me weird. "I don't have a wart."

The teacher turned towards me. "He doesn't have a wart."

"Oh really…damn. I thought there was a wart. Oh well." I shrugged and looked forward. The teacher sat down and tried to refrain from falling asleep again.

The door open suddenly and Jacob, insert eye roll here, walked in.

"Sorry I was late." He handed Rent-a-Teach the late slip.

The teacher looked around and his eyes finally landed on me. "Sit next to her. Lord knows she needs someone to look after her."

I waved excitedly at Jacob although I was screaming and throwing desks around in my mind. I really wanted to get to this guy, make him regret the day he ever spoke to me. Which meant that I had to make him squeal in pain, even at my personal expense.

"Please, anywhere else," He begged Mr. Detention man. "I mean there are tons of empty desks around here."

I laced my fingers into each other, taunting Jacob. "What's wrong Jakey? You don't wanna sit next to your boo?"

He walked over to me. "What is wrong with you?" He whispered furiously.

"You know, I ask the same thing to myself everyday. You wanna know what I came up with?" I leaned forward a little in my seat. "I guess… I just have to be a _bitch_ about everything." I slumped back into the desk with a smirked as Jacob's scowl grew.

I motioned for him to take a seat next to me. He rolled his eyes and threw his stuff into a seat two desks in front of me. I snorted, finally resorting to shrugging my shoulders.

I took out my phone as soon as I saw the teacher fall back asleep again.

_JB is here. Totally space cased him bein' here. Score so far: Team Dani-2, Team Jake- 000000_

I slipped the phone down waiting for her reply. I saw Jacob reaching for something in his pocket.

_Possible gun? _

I shook my head, smirking to myself. Clean-cut boy? Yeah right. The day he shoots up the school is the day crack comes falling out of the sky. Wait…shit, that could happen.

It turns out that he was actually taking out his red Ipod. _Oh. Well.._

To make up for my stupidity, I decided to make fun of his music device. "Red Ipod huh? Such a manly color."

My phone vibrated again.

_Aw. Another lover's spat? Keep me posted. _

He glanced at me from his side. "Yeah, you'd know all about manly, wouldn't you?" He muttered.

I raised my eyebrow.

_Score 1 for Jacob, with a rude comment bout a manly complex I might have. Boo! __**Send.**_

"More than you would anyway." I shrugged. "My dick is bigger than yours."

_And another 2 points from Rodriguez with a mind numbin' remark on his __personal__ size! __**Send. **_

I saw the guys in the corner look over at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and continued to move it inappropriately until they looked away.

A message popped on my screen.

_That was sooo out of order! That boi must be crazy puttin up wit u. _

"Why don't just leave me alone?" He turned around fully in his desk to face me.

I took my time texting Chantal.

_Hold on..__ I think JB is dropping out of the game. Poo, I wass jus havin' fun. _

"Hello?" He lifted up my chin. I looked into his brown eyes. Woah, they're so brown. Like double-chocolate-fudge-has-nothing on his eyes. I thought I knew brown before but…Wait a minute. He just _touched_ me.

"Don't touch me." I pushed his hand away from me.

"Oh, what? Do I have cooties now?" He glared.

"Maybe," I shot back. "Lord knows what I've got now."

"I was trying to talk to you."

"And I give a damn, why?"

He began to stare. "Is this about getting the stupid detention? Because in case you didn't notice, I got it too. Technically if you wouldn't have taken the whole thing so seriously and _assaulted_ me, we both wouldn't have been here."

I chuckled quietly before raising my voice. "You think this is about stupid Henderson's class? This is way beyond that. This is about you fucking up my life- hell, this is about you fucking up my face! Nobody fucks with this face!" I shoved a finger at myself.

Jake shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, exactly what I'm talking about Black!"

The teacher suddenly woke up from all of the yelling and commotion on my part. "No talking! You," He pointed to Jacob. "Face forward. And _you_," He pointed to me. "This is called detention for a reason. No talking, No laughing. Can you try and do those things?"

"Sir, I have rare disability called hitadumbassupsidethehead syndrome where there's a possibility I might just hit a dumb ass upside the head. Please don't let you be that dumb ass. I really prefer it'd be him." I pointed to Jacob.

"You better watch your mouth. I can't necessarily send you to the principal's office because he's not here. But I can give you another Saturday detention."

Now the smart thing would be to just shut up right there. But, I mean really, whoever said I was a smart person? "What? So I can see your beautiful face again? You would like that wouldn't you." I don't know what's wrong with me, I have this thing where my brain doesn't always stop my mouth from saying what I'm thinking.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday detention."

"Fuck," I muttered.

"You want another one?" He asked menacingly.

"What the hell did I do?" I yelled at him.

"Got your self another one."

"God, I feel like I'm in the Breakfast Club. Well go ahead, lay it on me. Only reason you're offering is because you probably don't have anything better to do anyways." Dammit, shut up!

"_Four_ Saturday detentions." He wrote down.

Uh Oh, Word vomit. Coming up. Coming up. Coming- "That's a fucking month!"

"Do you wanna make it another month?"

"Shut up, Dani," Jacob muttered at me.

I sucked my cheeks in and jiggled my leg a little to keep myself from talking.

"You want one too?" He started at Jacob.

Jake looked at him confused. "What? I didn't even do anything."

"No talking in detention. There's one for you." He started to write down Jacob's name.

Jacob's eyes bulged. "What? That's ridiculous!"

"You want one more, huh? You got it."

"Ha!" I laughed out.

"Another Saturday detention for you too."

"Hey! That's not fair!" I shouted, outraged.

"Life's not fair. Now, does anyone else want anymore Saturdays here?"

I slumped back into my chair and held my head up with my hand. When the teacher finally fell back asleep, I pulled out my phone and typed Chantal quietly.

_Fuk my lyfe in the ass with a large saw. I got 5 Saturday detentions! :( ughh me and my big mouth. _

_:( :( :( _

* * *

...

"Damn. It sucks about your detention." Chantal flipped through the rack of clothes expertly.

We took a train up to Port Angeles after my horrid detention disaster. Chantal figured I needed to shop out my anger. She figured right of course. I decided to spare the guys my constant complaining and the hours of holding bags and waiting outside the dressing rooms.

She smirked. "Although, you could of have just shut your big mouth and spared you and Jake the detentions."

I glared at my so called 'best friend'. "Rape you."

She stared at me confused. "Rape…you?"

I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to explain. "You see when someone say's 'Fuck you', I mean it's not really an insult. Seeing as fucking is supposed to be enjoyable."

Chantal began to laugh at my theory. "I'm serious! I think more of an insult would be rape you. Since obviously being raped isn't something people want to go around doing."

She took out a shirt, scanning it for cuteness. "I'm really worried about you, Dani," She mumbled.

My pocket started to vibrate uncontrollably and the ringtone for Seth came on.

"What'd you want Clearstalker?" I answered putting down a pair of jeans.

"Hey, are you free today?"

I looked at my nails absentmindedly. "Unfortunately. Why?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my family's barbeque? I mean the sun's actually out today, so we decided to celebrate. I mean its going on right now so, if you and Chantal wanna come over."

"Mmn. I was wondering if you did a sun dance for all this beautiful weather." Chantal looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I held the phone away from my ear. "You know I'm just kidding. I think I've been listening to Gran too much."

"Anyways, a barbeque sounds kinda lame. You must be dying over there."

"There's so many relatives here, I feel like I'm being smothered," He responded.

I smirked. "What? Granny's pinching your cheeks again?"

"Ha ha. Worse. My little cousins are jumping off the walls. Mom gave them soda and actually put out candy."

"Kids? Seth, you know me and children don't get along. I'm afraid I'll have to decline for both Chantal and me."

"Please? Do it for me?"

"Psh, I won't do it for a hundred dollars. And we all know you're worth much less than that."

"Then…do it for the free food."

I paused. _Well I do love free food. _

"We'll see."

"We'll see?"

"You really must not understand the gravity of which I hate children."

Suddenly Chantal got a call too. "I gottah take this." I nodded to her as she stepped outside of the store.

"Anyone else we know going?"

"Well Brady bailed. His grandma's sick again."

I scoffed. "Lucky…"

"Dani!"

"What? I meant about not going to the barbeque!"

"_Dani!_"

"I know my friggin' name, Seth," I said slightly annoyed.

"Someone's in a grouchy mood today."

"Yeah! And someone's making it even worse!" I sighed before telling Seth about what happened in the detention room.

"Does God hate me or something?" I sighed before sitting down cross legged in the store.

"Wouldn't know. Don't really talk to him like that."

I snorted into the phone.

"To be honest with you I don't really wanna be here either. But I wouldn't be such a great friend if I didn't try and drag you guys down with me here, now would I?"

"Oh, you're so hilarious."

Chantal came running back in. "Hey, I've got great news! Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked but quickly shook her head. "Did you know a Mike Newton?"

"Of course I know a Mike Newton! That asshole got me arrested!" Shit. I really need to put tape over my mouth or something…

"What?" She looked shocked. "You were arrested?"

"You were arrested?" I heard Seth yell into the phone.

I scratched my head. "Well...yeah. He threw a party, it got raided, long story short it was what made me come to La Push. Mike hasn't even called me since the whole incident. If I ever see that butt munch again, I'm gonna kick his ass in!" I shouted.

Several customers quickly exited the store. The manager actually came in and asked us to quiet down.

"You're gonna get us kicked out of the store, Dani. And Lord knows this probably the only decent clothing store for miles."

"Well why'd you bring up the douche bag anyway?" I questioned.

"Some of my friends from Forks called and said he was having another party."

My smile widened. "Oh we are so going."

"What? So you could make a big scene in front of everyone about kicking Mike's ass?" Chantal questioned.

I paused. "Yeah…?"

"Alright, I'm in." She smiled. "But when you get kicked out of the party, I don't know you." She said walking away to another part of the store.

I rolled my eyes and began to talk into the phone. "So what about you Seth? Wanna ditch your BBQ for a real party? Its juniors and seniors only, but you've got the height so why not use it."

"Sure."

"Cool. After the party, we can head over to my place. Make sure you have a spare change of clothes. Pick you up in fifteen." I hung up on him and began to search for the ultimate party dress.

;) ;) ;)

* * *

...

We took the train back to La Push heading up to Seth's house. I had been there once before when we had to work on psycho Mrs. Karen's English project. We were supposed to write a stupid information packet on problems in the world. _I_ chose the homeless since Seth couldn't choose any better topic. We ended up getting a B. I personally think it was because Mrs. Karen didn't like me very much, but couldn't bare giving Seth a grade lower than a C. So I put a piece of gum in her hair. I still don't think she knows it's in there.

Shows how much she washes her hair.

After we picked up Seth we took a bus back to Forks to drop all of our bags off at my place. As we walked in I gave a quick introduction of my new peeps to my Gran.

"Peeps this Gran, Gran- my peeps," I stated. "They're gonna be sleeping over in my room, okay? Cool? Thaanks." I tried to escape up into my room but she caught me by the back of my shirt and dragged me away from the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. "Mind giving me a heads-up before you invite people over? Listen I don't really care if you made new friends and wanted them to hang out here, that's fine. But at least call me ahead of time to let me know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Exactly the reason that I _didn't_ call. I knew you would say it's okay. Why waste my minutes for an answer I already knew?"

She rolled her eyes, severely annoyed with me. "At least try and be responsible."

I snorted. "Don't know the meaning of the word."

I walked towards my friends, pushing them up the stairs. "This way to the dungeon."

Seth stumbled up a stair before asking, "The dungeon?"

"Its my nickname for my room. Since I really only hang out in there if I'm on lockdown. I'm mean, I've lived in Forks for six years, and I've still got boxes in here from moving day." We reached the top of the stairs me kicking open my Jimi Hendrix covered door and letting the guys in.

They walked into the room. Chantal dropped her stuff off by my bed, while Seth laid his stuff gently by my closet door.

"Damn, you weren't kidding," Chantal replied.

I took a look around my room to get an objective view also. The walls were bare, no pictures or posters really, just one Bob Marley poster above my headboard. The bed had crazy pink zebra sheets on them that stood out greatly compared to the bland white walls. It seemed like the only color in the room. There was a T.V. in the corner, an ivory vanity table with a night lamp and a clock on it. All in all it kinda looked like a hotel room.

Well…besides the random boxes around the place too.

"Jeez, my room's a dump." I muttered, not really meaning for that to come out.

"It's not a dump." Seth tried to compliment. "It just…lacks personal touch."

I raised an eyebrow. "If I can acknowledge the suckiness of my room, so can you Seth. I really don't care. I mean I don't spend a lot of time in here anyway. Sometimes I don't even sleep in here."

"Where do you sleep then?" Chantal asked sitting on my bed.

"I usually sleep over at someone's house or pass out in their closet of something," I slipped out.

Dammit, I _really_ need to stop doing that.

"And your grandma doesn't care that you don't come home?" Seth asked sitting on the floor, probably thinking I was joking about the closet thing.

My eyes burrowed in thought. "I don't know. When I do come home she does do a lot of nagging. One of the reasons I never spend much time here… But enough bitching. I have a dumb ass that needs to be slapped upside the head."

Seth looked confused as he went to protect his head.

"Not you, Seth!" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Chantal laughed at our antics. "So, the party starts at nine. You gonna get your grandma to drop us off?"

"Hell no! She'd kick my ass if I was going to another party. Especially by Mike Newton, also known as El Douchebago."

"Then how do we get out of the house?" Seth asked.

I gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "God Seth, have you ever done a bad thing in your life?"

He shrugged his shoulders, still not getting what we're going to do.

"Oh my god you're such a dunce." I breathed out. "We're gonna sneak out!"

"With what car?" Chantal asked.

I snorted. "I have a car."

"Oh. Well, that changes things."

:) :) :)

* * *

...

We hung around the house for a few hours, just relaxing and watching crappy TV shows.

When nine o'clock rolled we all got dressed for the party.

I threw on a black tank top with a gold sequin skirt that got from the clothing store. On top of the skirt I put on a sleeveless leather jacket and accessorized with random black squishy bracelets. I straightened my blonde hair so it flowed down my back, and put on black eye shadow making my eyes look darker and mysterious. Cool. (**A/N-** picture of her outfit is up. Its outfit 3, the first one. pic in my profile!)

I grabbed my Beatles bag and black buckle boots before checking up on everyone to see if they were ready.

"Are you bitches done yet?" I asked walking out from the bathroom and into my room.

They guys were all set and ready to rock and roll.

We slowly crept down the stairs avoiding all creaky stairs. I grabbed my keys from the chain bowl and after everyone was out of the door, I quietly closed it.

"Follow me," I told the guys.

We made our way towards the garage where my mustang was sleeping. I tore off the blue tarp it was under, kissing the hood of my car.

"I missed you." I gushed to the car.

"What is it?" Seth asked in awe, running his hands over the automobile.

"A 1967 Shelby gt500 Eleanor." I smiled.

"In English?" Chantal smirked.

"It's a mustang. It took me 2 years, three part-time jobs and skipping weeks of school to get this car. It put me back about five grand."

"But it's a beauty." Seth complimented.

I nodded, running a hand over the black racing stripe down the middle. "I have a thing for old cars. I don't know much about them but one of my part time jobs was at auto body shop." I opened the car doors and stepped inside my baby. "It was cool because all the guys did the maintenance for half price."

"Too cool." Chantal smiled taking the passenger side seat.

"Alright, now." I turned on the car and shifted it into neutral. "Time to start pushing."

We pushed the car out of the driveway and as speeded off towards Mike's house.

"So, why do you take the bus everywhere if you have a car?" Seth asked.

"Well, uh…" I tried to explain as calmly as I could. "My license is suspended," I mumbled.

"What?" They shouted in unison.

I shrugged. "It was one of the terms to my sentence."

"This is so fucked up…" Chantal stated.

"Guys it'll be alright. I swear we won't get into any trouble. I mean we're halfway there anyway."

"Just, please slow down so we don't get stopped by the police," Seth begged.

"Or worse, Charlie," I rolled my eyes. I turned on the radio. "Try and relax you guys."

"What did you get arrested for anyway?" Chantal asked curiously.

I frowned. "None of your business," I muttered.

"Okay Ms. Grumpy pants."

To my surprise and apparently everyone else's in the car, we made it there safely and ticket free.

"Told you so," I snarled at Seth. Some people were already passed out on the grass of Mike Newton's house. The door was wide open, so we let ourselves in. I saw all of my old classmates dancing and having a good time to loud blast of the music. My mood immediately changed from being 'excited to finally go to a party' to 'why I am even here?'.

Back at Forks High I was popular, but in many respects considered a mean girl. I mean most of my friends were only my friends because they were afraid of me. I knew I wasn't a bad person, intentionally going around making people feel worse about themselves. But since they wanted me to act that way, I started to play the part. But along with being the big bad bitch at school, I was also considered the school party girl. If I wasn't invited to a party, what's was the point of going? It was like I was the school freak that everybody watched just to see 'what would she do next'.

I scowled as I remembered how they used to treat me like a rare attraction at a circus. Here, I was mean girl again. Well…why not give them what they want.

" 'Cuse me, I have to find an asshole," I muttered to the guys.

"Dani wait!" I heard Seth call.

The base of the music vibrated through me as I moved towards the kitchen.

_We can fight our desires, but when we start making fires…_

As I passed the people in the house, some gasped, probably thinking I was back from jail or boarding or something lame like that. "Oh my god. She's back." I heard one of the girls say to a boy. She moved to the other side of the room probably to tell the rest of her friends. That's right. Tell them all.

_I'm going in for the kill…_

I saw the back of Mike Newton's head. I smiled evilly as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his smiled dropped right off his face. "Oh my god."

"Not quite, but close." I smiled condescendingly.

"Dani…"

"Hello Fig Newton. How's life?" I asked sarcastically.

Mike stared shocked. "I thought you went to jail. Oh my god, you're here!" He went to hug me, but I pushed him back. "Uh no. Because of you, I _almost_ went to jail. Because of you I lost two hundred and fifty dollars."

Mike began to back up some.

_I'm doing it for a thrill…_

"I'm so sorry Dani, I'll pay you back I swear."

"You better. Every cent that you make in that rundown shop your mom owns is mine now, until you find another way make up four hundred dollars." I was about to walk away when Mike shouted, "Four hundred dollars?"

I turned and smiled. "That's right. Since the night you basically ruined my life, I've been held back, my license suspended, and I have to attended AA meetings _and_ go to a school twelve miles out of my way…You know what, you're right. Four hundred dollars is a little ridiculous. I actually think I'm going easy on you. Make it _five hundred_." I started to walk towards the kitchen before turning around again.

"Oh and Mike?" Mike turned around with a 'now what?' look.

I smirked. "Great party."

_I'm hoping you understand. _

I made my way to the kitchen but not before bumping in Edwardo the weirdo. Damn, every time I'm around Cullen he gives me the creeps. Him and his weirdo golden eyes. I think he's only person at the Forks high that I'm really honestly kinda spooked out about. I'm mean his siblings aren't bad-I mean Alice is kinda weird too-but him? Like, I don't know. I just feel like he's that guy that would shoot up the school.

He immediately smirked at me.

Oh my god this guy is such a creepy-cat!

"Heyy Edwardo. What's going on?" I asked politely. Hoping that being nice to him, he would spare me when he goes on killing spree.

He raised his eyes at me. Oh Jesus, did I say that out loud again? "Hello Danielle."

I rolled my eyes at him. And he always had the need to call me by my government name, he thinks he's being polite but it's really nerve racking, makes me feel like I'm in trouble or something.

"It's Dani, Cullen. Not even my grandma calls me Danielle. So um…how's school?" I turned desperately for a topic of interest for him.

He raised an eyebrow amused. "You really wanna talk about school at a party?"

I laughed nervously. Hey. Wait a minute…

"Speaking of party, why are you here Ed? I mean you really don't seem like the partying type. I mean you seem like the clean cut boy that just stays at home and does homework at all hours of the night and doesn't really know the meaning of fun." I _really_ need to look into sewing my mouth shut.

Lucky for me though he apparently thought it was funny. He chuckled at me before answering, "I know I don't really get out much."

I shrugged. "So what's different this time? Why _this_ party? I know it can't be for Newton sake."

"I'm looking for someone," He said.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I let you go and search." He smiled before disappearing into the crowd. I let go of a breath I was unknowingly holding in. "Damn. Do I just attract freaks or something?" I muttered to myself.

I walked into the kitchen picking up a beer from fridge. I popped the top of it, and began to drink. Now beer really isn't my thing but, when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

I turned around suddenly wondering where Seth and Chantal wondered off to, when I saw Jessica Stanley. I tried to quickly run off from her view but she caught eye contact with me. Man, I have a worst luck _ever_.

"Is that Dani Rodriguez?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah well it's not Dani Santos." I rolled my eyes at her.

She strolled over to me. "I thought you got arrested?"

I snorted at the pain in my ass. "Well hello to you too, Jess."

"Sorry. It's just, we all thought you went to jail. At least that's what Mike's been telling us," She added quickly.

"Throwing your boyfriend under the bus. Clever." I said sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen to actually go look for the butt munch. I heard her call out that Mike wasn't her boyfriend before leaving the kitchen with me. Jessica grabbed my forearm as I resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"Wait! So," She shifted her weight on to other foot impatiently. "_Did_ you get arrested?"

I snatched my hand away from her. "It's none of your business, you little gossiping dog."

Her jaw flew open. "I just wanted to know so I can clear your name."

I snorted. "I think you wanna know so you can go around spreading more shit about me. Nice try though."

She twisted her mouth in a restless manner. "I am your friend. Do you know how many times I've called you since that night?" She babbled on.

I wasn't really listening to her as I chugged the beer. I looked around the place trying to see if I could find Mike again to actually beat him into a bloody pulp.

The place was crowded with faces that I could recognize in an instant from the packed halls at Forks High. But there was one face that in the crowd that I notice I had never seen before. It also happened to be the face of the hottest guy at the party. The guy I happened to be looking at was dressed in all black; his black sleeves were rolled up to expose a rose tattoo on his right arm and what looked like a saying on his ring finger. He had short dirty blond hair that I could have sworn he bleached with peroxide. His hair was styled in a bed head sort of way that actually complemented his fit frame. He definitely wasn't a twig. His lips were drawn in a thin line as he took a sip from whatever he was drinking. And those eyes…they were like two icy blue pools, they almost looked grey. The only reason I know what color his eyes were was because he was currently looking this way. (**A/N-**pic now up in my profile!)

Now, obviously I wasn't a shy girl who looks away when I'm caught staring at someone, I just continue to stare. Shit, the way I figure, they already see me staring, why should I stop? He stared back a curious look his eyes. There was something about him…maybe his aura or something-

"Are you even listening to me?" Jessica asked angrily.

I turned towards her. "Who is that guy?" I jerked my head towards the fireplace.

She scoffed. "Of course you weren't." She shook her head and looked to where I was talking about. Her eyes went wide and turned to me quickly.

"Oh my God, he's looking this way," She whispered.

"Yeah I know, hence the reason I wanna know who he is." I rolled my eyes at her. God, she can be such a dunce.

She walked closer to me, did a quick look back at the guy and began to spill. "His name's Gabriel. He moved here from New York. Apparently he got into some trouble with the law, so his parents kind of rushed him out of the city. They thought that Forks would be a _quiet _environment for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were they wrong?"

"Are you kidding? You can take a kid out of the hood, but you can't take the hood out of a kid. His first day in Forks he got busted for assault. Apparently banged up some guy so bad, he couldn't see out his right eye. Your old friend Charlie was there. He's the one that cuffed him."

I looked over at Gabriel who was still staring at me. He gave a small smirk on his face. My stomach clenched into me. What in the hell is going on with me? And who in the hell does he think he is? Just cause he's some cheap hood who thinks he can get whomever he wants doesn't me he has a shot with me. I scoffed at him with an amused smile that was meant to translate into 'As if'.

_We get ever so hot. Whether we like it or not. _

"Who does he sit with at lunch?" I asked, this question would tell me a lot on how he gets on with everyone at school.

"Nobody! No one would even get close to him." Jessica scowled.

I smirked. "Nobody would get close to him, or _he_ didn't get close to anybody?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same difference."

"There's a big difference. One is people can't stand his ass so they stay away from him. The other is he volunteers to be avoided," I explained.

"Edward Cullen talks to him…sometimes." She revealed. "Which was a big shock since Edward doesn't talk to anybody but his family." She sniffed.

I snorted. "Oh please just cause Edwardo doesn't talk to _you_, doesn't mean he doesn't talk to anybody. He talks to _me_. Well…not that I welcome it," I muttered.

"It's just weird. Why wouldn't you want people to talk to you? I mean, I tried to give him the whole 'Welcome to Forks' speech and he totally blew me off."

I rolled my eyes. I think I've heard enough. "Listen sweetie. Just because they don't talk to you, doesn't mean they're weird. It means they've picked up on what a Facebook whore you are and they don't want their business out for the whole school to know." I put down my beer on a near by table, for once not really in the mood to drink.

Jessica gasped. "You take that back, Rodriguez."

I looked at Gabriel again. He looked slightly amused by me and Jessica's antics.

"I'm gonna go over there," I mumbled to Jess, my eyes still on the mysterious boy.

She turned to my absolutely terrified. "What?" She yelped. "He'll bite your head off! Dani, you can't trust a guy like that! Who knows what he'll try."

_They say, 'We can love who we trust'_

…_But what is love without lust?_

I strutted over to the boy in black. He straightened his stance, a playful smile floating across his lips.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, not helping the smile that crossed my face.

He chuckled, his pearly whites flashing, causing me to hold in a sigh. "I wouldn't call it stalking. After all, I've only seen you this once."

"I'm Dani," I introduced myself.

He nodded. "Gabe."

"I know. Jessica told me." I jerked my head towards the brunette frowning in the corner.

He looked towards her, giving her the quick once over. "We've met."

I shrugged. "Most people have had that misfortune."

He let out a quiet 'Ha.' His eyes roamed my face, and for a second I wished I hadn't worn so much make-up. He came across as the guy who really didn't care what you looked like. As long as you were being one-hundred percent real.

That is so…attractive. I suddenly realized that I wasn't really breathing as his eyes maneuvered all over me.

I took a deep breathe in, trying to calm myself. "So. _Gabriel_…like the angel?"

He paused, his face growing neutral. Then…a smirk grew. "I'm no angel."

"So I've heard." I crossed my arms, finally feeling a little awkward having them hang at my sides.

He moved his face closer to mine. If this were anybody else, I would scream at them for not knowing the meaning of personal space. But this kid…He could take up all my personal space.

"Does Jessica keep a file on me or something?" He whispered, a smile on his lips as his cool breath landing on my own. I started to grow goosebumps.

_Full stops and exclamation marks. _

_My words stumble before I start…_

"She keeps a file on us all," I managed to croak out. Damn, Dani pull it together!

"Oh yeah? What she tell you about me?"

"That you moved from New York…to get away from some trouble you had there." Gabe raised an eyebrows in surprise and moved his face away from mine.

"Go on." He didn't seem angry at my discovery, just…interested.

I shrugged. "As soon as you got to Forks, you got into some fight with this guy. You beat him up pretty bad, and got arrested."

He leaned in again. "They put my on house arrest."

I sucked in air, signifying I felt for him. "They got you good. But how'd you get out? I mean you're obviously here."

He laughed quietly. "Obviously…"

I scoffed, not quiet liking this game he was playing. "So…how'd you get out of your house?"

"Who says I ever left?" He said, hoping I would find the meaning behind his words.

He gives me way to much credit for someone who he just met. Ooh wait I think I got it.

"You live here?" I asked, astounded. "That's means…" My mouth grew into a scowl. "You're related to Mike." I snorted. "Jessica didn't tell me that. Jesus, how long have I been gone for?"

He tilted his head to the side -cutely I might add- enjoying my reaction. "We're cousins. Distantly. I just came a couple days ago."

I raised an eyebrow. "How distant?"

He smiled, picking up a lock of my hair. "So distant, I didn't know he existed before I caught that little case."

"Good," I said, satisfied. "I was hoping the dumb ass gene wouldn't rub off on you."

He smirked at me, twisting my hair around his finger. "Don't be so sure, though. I have done a lot of stupid things I'm not proud of."

I sighed inwardly, thinking of my own problems. "We all have."

_I hang my hopes out on the line…Will they be ready for you in time?_

Gabe flipped my palm open and place his palm onto mine, comparing our hand size. Alright I have official died and gone to heaven. My hand wasn't so tiny opposed to his, but it was small I soon notice. I saw tattoo on his ring finger. Eugh, looks painful…soo badass!

"Admiring the work." Gabe asked, now lacing our fingers into each other.

"Admiring the _pain_." I grinned. "How many tattoos do you have?"

"Six." He stated proudly. I groaned in my head. So sexy.

"You're a monster." I shook my head.

He shrugged, looking away. "Didn't really hurt that much."

"I've have to be _trashed _to get a tattoo. I'm not so great with pain," I confessed.

"Most people aren't," He reasoned. "But, in the end. It's worth it."

"I like tattoos but, it have to be something really memorable. I mean its something that's gonna be on my skin forever."

He nodded, pulling me closer. "Forever _is_ a really long time."

Damn. Since when did I find myself totally into this guy?

"Looks like _you've_ found him," I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Edwardo with a frown on his face. I moved away from Gabe, even though I felt a tug on my hand from him to stay where I was. But I wasn't about to fuck around with Cullen. So he can shoot my ass up? No cute guy was worth that fate.

"Huh. Guess I'm a better detective than I thought." I smiled at the boys, though they didn't seem to be paying to much attention to me. Gabe held an irritated glare at Edward, and Edward stared back with a reproachful look on his solemn face.

"Right," I whispered to myself. "I'll just…go." I made a move to walk away but Gabe grabbed my hand.

"Don't go. I didn't even get your number," Gabe added fiercely. Edward stepped forward.

Is he really trying to cock block me right now? Shit. What do I do? What do I _do_? If I give him the number, Edwardo will hunt me down with a bow and arrow. If I don't give him the number, then he'll think I'm not really into him and he'll think that Cullen really scares me…well he does…Okay I need to answer now!

"Everybody out! 5-0 is on there way!" I heard a guy shout.

Oh fuck my life with a meat clever…

_Let's go to war to create peace. Lets be **cold**, to create **heat**. Two hearts with accurate devotions…What are feelings without emotions? _

* * *

mmkayy lol i felt that this section was just a way for me to kinda bash all of the secondary characters i didn't like in twilight! lol so i absoutely lovvee this chappie, but tell me what you think. Do we Keep:Hotties such Gabriel? or Trash: Gossiping skanks such as Jessica?

lol R&R pplllzzz!

-_**BearwitGlasses17**_


End file.
